January Was My December
by Duma Mi-chan
Summary: Sasuke merasa diabaikan karna kedatangan Hinata yang berhasil merebut perhatian semua orang. Dia benar-benar tidak suka pada Hinata dan selalu mengabaikannya, apalagi Hinata datang sebagai adik baru baginya. Namun, akhirnya Sasuke menyesal telah mengabaikan Hinata dan mencoba memperbaiki segalanya dengan menjadikan bulan Januari menjadi bulan Desember untuk Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

January Was My December

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance & Family

Rated : T

Warning : This story is gaje :D

28 Desember

Pagi yang begitu dingin membuat siapa saja enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur yang penuh kehangatan. Begitu pula dengan penghuni di panti asuhan Happy Places, tidak ada yang berniat untuk keluar kamar, apalagi sekarang masih pukul 6 pagi. Tapi, tidak dengan nenek Chiyo yang segera meninggalkan tempat tidurnya setelah mendengar tangisan bayi dari depan panti asuhan. Dengan langkah cepat dia menuju ke arah depan bangunan yang menjadi tempat tinggal anak-anak yang tidak memiliki orangtua lagi.

Sesampainya di gerbang, betapa terkejutnya nenek Chiyo mendapati sosok mungil yang sedang menangis di dalam keranjang kecil yang muat untuk menampung tubuh bayi mungil itu. Dengan cepat nenek Chiyo membuka gerbang dan mengangkat bayi itu ke dalam dekapannya agar bayi itu merasa hangat. Nenek Chiyo melihat ke kanan, ke kiri, matanya terus menyusuri sekelilingnya berharap bisa menemukan orang yang meninggalkan bayi mungil yang ada di dekapannya tersebut.

Tidak menemukan tanda keberadaan orang lain desekitarnya, nenek Chiyo langsung kembali ke dalam panti asuhan Happy Places sambil terus berusaha menenangkan bayi yang masis menangis itu. Dengan cekatan nenek Chiyo mengganti selimut lembab yang membungkus bayi (yang menurut Chiyo baru beberapa jam lalu dilahirkan ke dunia ini) dengan selimut yang hangat. Saat membuka selimut yang lembab karna udara musim dingin itu, nenek Chiyo menemukan pesan yang berbunyi,

_'__berikan nama Hinata bagi bayi ini'_

Nenek Chiyo menghela napas dan tersenyum pada sosok mungil yang telah dibungkus selimut hangat. "nah, Hinata, sekarang tempat ini adalah rumahmu. Berbahagialah selama kau tinggal di sini, ya." Setelah menucapkan dua kalimat itu nenek Chiyo hendak keluar kamar untuk membuatkan Hinata susu. Saat pintu terbuka nenek Chiyo menatap tajam pada gadis berambut coklat yang hendak mengetuk kepalanya seperti hendak mengetuk pintu. "ah, nek, maafkan saya." Ujar gadis itu sambil mengikuti nenek Chiyo yang berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat susu. "Nek, tadi aku mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari depan, saat kulihat tidak ada siapa-saipa. Kurasa pasti nenek mendengarnya." Sepertinya bukan cuma nenek Chiyo yang terbangun karna tangisan Hinata. "Aku juga mendengarnya, Ayame. Kau tidak menemukan apapun karna bayi itu sudah kubawa ke kamarku. Daripada kau terus membuntutiku, lebih baik kau pergi ke kamarku dan jaga dia selagi aku membuatkannya susu. Dia sangat manis" Ucap nenek Chiyo sambil membuat susu yang sesuai dengan bayi yang baru lahir.

Berpuluh-puluh tahun nenek Chiyo menjadi pengasuh di panti asuhan ini, jadi baginya sudah biasa bila menemukan anak yang ditinggal di depan Happy Places. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya dia menemukan bayi di depan panti asuhan pada bulan pertama musim dingin. Kalaupun banyak yang secara sengaja meninggalkan anaknya di depan panti asuhan, tidak ada yang meninggalkan anaknya saat musim dingin. Apalagi bayi tersebut sepertinya baru lahir. Tega sekali mereka yang meninggalkannya di depan panti asuhan.

Ayame yang baru sampai di kamar nenek Chiyo langsung menatap sosok mungil yang kini ada di hadapannya. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat Hinata. Nenek Chiyo yang baru masuk menampakkan senyum tipisnya saat melihat Ayame yang tengah serius menatap Hinata.

"ah, nenek, sudah selesai rupanya. Dia memang benar-benar manis. Sepertinya dia baru lahir, hmmm, mungkin baru kemarin." Ujar Ayame sambil terus memberi tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'imutnya'pada bayi mungil di depannya yang baru diberikan susu oleh nenek Chiyo. "Pasti dia belum diberi nama, kurasa aku yang akan memilihkannya nama yang manis." tambah Ayame penuh semangat.

Ayame terus memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk bayi manis nan imut di hadapannya. Melihat tingkah Ayame seperti itu membuat nenek Chiyo tertawa kecil, "dia sudah punya nama. Hinata. Nama yang bagus bukan ?"

Ayame hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan pendapat nenek Chiyo. "Tapi, apa nenek yang memberi nama itu ?" Tanya Ayame penasaran. Apakah nenek yang ada dalam pandangannya itu memiliki selera yang bagus dalam memberi nama ?

"Bukan aku. Aku menemukan pesan yang berisi permintaan agar anak ini diberi nama Hinata. Siapapun orangtuanya pasti mereka sengaja meninggalkan anak ini di sini. Mungkin karena masalah ekonomi." Jawab nenek Chiyo. "Kau cepatlah siapkan sarapan, jangan terus menatap Hinata seperti itu, nanti juga masih banyak waktu untuk melihatnya" tambahnya.

"ah, baiklah, nek. Hinata, kakak pergi dulu, ya. Nanti kita berjumpa lagi. Hehehehehe" ucap Ayame sambil nyengir.

Setelah percakapan singkat antara nenek Chiyodan Ayame selesai mereka kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Ayame pergi ke dapur dan berkutat dengan bahan-bahan yang akan diubah menjadi sarapan untuk seluruh penghuni panti.

Di luar sana salju terus-menerus turun seolah datang untuk menemani Hinata yang saat ini sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya setelah kenyang. Nenek Chiyo sendiri masih betah memandangi Hinata. Baginya mungkin taka da kata bosan memandang Hinata yang manis, imut dan terlihat begitu rapuh. Wajah Hinata masih sangat polos, wajah khas bayi baru lahir.

"Hinata, kau sangat manis, kalau sudah besar pasti kau akan semakin manis. Kau tampak lemah dan rapuh, tapi nenek yakin kau akan menjadi gadis yang kuat nantinya. Walaupun orangtuamu mungkin tak menerimamu, tapi kami semua pasti akan menerimamu dan akan sangat menyayangimu." Sejenak nenek Chiyo mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang Hinata.

"kau akan merasa bahagia di sini. Semua yang ada di sini juga seperti itu, awalnya mereka datang dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mereka tersenyum penuh semangat. Kuharap nantinya kau juga akan seperti itu" nenek Chiyo berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pengasuh di panti ini.

Pagi ini menjadi awal yang baru bagi semua penghuni panti dengan kehadiran anggota baru. Awal baru selalu hadir saat ada yang harus meninggalkan panti karna kedatangan pasangan suami-istri yang berniat mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka, begitu pula bila ada anggota baru yang datang seperti pagi ini. Pertemuan dan perpisahan selalu mewarnai Happy Places, namun mereka semua akan tetap merasa senang. Bahagia menyambut anggota baru maupun senang karna teman senasib akan pergi dan hidup lebih bahiga dengan keluarga baru, dimana ada ayah dan ibu, serta akan mendapat tempat baru.

Semua anak di panti itu berharap akan ada yang mengadopsi mereka. Dengan begitu mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi anak dari ayah dan ibu yang menyayangi mereka. Atau mungkin mereka bisa merasakan kembali kasih sayang ayah dan ibu yang pernah mereka rasakan, bagi anak yang pernah memiliki orangtua tentunya.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

January Was My December

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Family

Rated : T

Warning : This story is gaje :D

Bee Hachi hehehe, udah ketebak ya. Chapter ini sedikit lbi panjang.

Ini story pertama yang aku publish, sebenarnya story ini terinspirasi dari song nya Taylor Swift yang Back To December.

Catatan :

Uchiha Fugaku : 40 Tahun

Uchiha Mikoto : 38 Tahun

Uchiha Itachi : 14 Tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 12 Tahun

4 tahun kemudian, April

Kediaman Uchiha

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tahun inipun, Uchiha Fugaku, kepala keluarga Uchiha akan mengunjungi panti asuhan Happy Places. Sebagai donatur tetap bagi Happy Places, Fugaku perlu memastikan tidak adanya penyalahgunaan uang yang setiap bulan dia salurkan ke Happy Places. Kalau tahun-tahun sebelumnya dia pergi hanya bersama supirnya, tahun ini berbeda, sang istri, Uchiha Mikoto akan menemaninya. Mikoto sebenarnya hanya ingin melihat anak-anak perempuan. Apalagi Mikoto memang sudah lama menginginkan kehadiran seorang putri dalam keluarganya yang terdiri dari dua putra, suami dan dia sendiri. Baginya sengat membosankan menjadi satu-satunya anggota keluarga berjenis kelamain perempuan. Bahkan keponakannya pun tidak ada yang perempuan. Karna itulah hari ini dia ikut suaminya ke panti, berharap bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang manis.

Mikoto sudah lebih dulu menunggu di dekat mobil yang akan mereka tumpangi untuk pergi ke Happy Places. Benar-benar terlalu bersemangat, "suamiku, cepatlah, nanti kita kesorean." Ujarnya tak sabaran melihat sang suami yang berjalan terlalu lambat, menurutnya.

"Bersabarlah" sebenarnya Fugaku mencoba menyabarkan dirinya sendiri bukannya sang istri yang sedang memasang wajah tak sabar.

Happy Places

Sesampainya di Happy Place Mikoto langsung memandang anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain. Dia ingin menghampiri anak-anak itu, namun dia harus mengikuti suaminya, mengingat tadi sewaktu di perjalannan Fugaku mengatakan bahwa dia akan diperkanalkan pada seseorang yang menjadi pengasuh di panti ini sekaligus penanggung jawab atas dana yang disalurkan oleh para donatur.

"ah, Uchiha-san, sudah di sini ternyata. Biasa anda datang lebih sore dari ini" kata nenek Chiyo pada Fugaku yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Sejenak Fugaku melirik Mikoto lalu beralih memandang nenek Chiyo, "ada seseorang yang tak sabar ingin segera sampai ke sini." Nenek Chiyo yang mengerti maksud Fugaku hanya tertawa kecil sambil melirik Mikoto.

Mikoto yang dilirik malah fokus pada sosok mungil yang bersembunyi dibalik nenek Chiyo sambil memegangi ujung baju nenek Chiyo. Gadis kecil berusia empat tahun, rambut pendek indigo, poni yang membingkai wajah imutnya, warna matanya ungu pucat, serta pipi yang dihiasi rona merah alami terus menjadi objek perhatian Mikoto. Fugaku melirik sang istri dan mencari arah pandang wanita yang sedari tadi sangat cerewet itu. Setelah menemukan objek yang menjadi fokus sang istri, Fugaku langsung mendatangi gadis kecil yang sedang bersembunyi tersebut, "selamat sore, Hinata." Ujarnya, kemudian membawa Hinata ke dalam gendongannya. Hinata memang akan bersembunyi bila dia melihat orang asing di dekatnya

"Suamiku, kau bahkan sudah tahu namanya. Kau seharusnya bilang padaku kalau di sini ada gadis yang sangat manis" Mikoto mulai cerewet lagi, "Dia benar-benar manis dan imut, seharusnya dulu aku ikut denganmu setiap kau ke sini. Aku ingin kita membawa dia pulang, aku ingin dia jadi putri kita. Tidak masalah 'kan?" tambahnya sambil terus menatap Hinata yang masih berada dalam gendongan Fugaku. Tatapan Mikoto kali ini benar-benar menunjukkan betapa senangnya dia, karna akhirnya bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang manis, bahkan sangat manis. Nenek Chiyo terkejut dengan pernyataan istri dari salah satu donator itu. Dia senang kalau seandainya mereka akan mengadopsi Hinata.

"sudah kuduga, pasti akan berakhir seperti ini." Jawaban atas pertanyaan Mikoto tadi benar-benar tidak cocok dengan pertanyaannya. "berkenalanlah dulu dengan Chiyo-san. Tidak sopan." Mikoto yang dikatai tidak sopan hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

Skip time

Sejak 2 jam yang lalu Fugaku, Mikoto, Nenek Chiyo dan Hinata yang ada dalam dekapan Mikoto berada di ruangan dimana biasanya Nenek Chiyo menerima tamu, mulai dari yang datang untuk mengapdosi anak, donatur yang datang untuk berkunjung sampai mereka yang hanya sekedar ingin melihat-lihat. "Hinata-chan, kau mau ikut paman dan bibi ini 'kan ?" tanya Nenek Chiyo seraya mengambil Hinata dari gendongan Mikoto yang kemudian digendongnya. Hinata menatap Fugaku dan Mikoto secara bergantian dan kemudian dengan mantap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang mereka adalah orang tuamu. Kau mengerti 'kan ?" ucap Nenek Chiyo sambil menatap Hinata seolah dia merasa tidak rela melepas Hinata. Nenek Chiyo ingin menangis, tapi dia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Nenek Chiyo tidak ingin Hinata melihatnya menangis. Hinata menatap Nenek Chiyo sangat lama hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban bahwa dia mengerti dan kemudian melingkarkan tangannya yang mungil mengelilingi leher Nenek Chiyo.

Setelah puas memeluk Hinata, Nenek Chiyo mengembalikan Hinata pada Mikoto yang sedari tadi berdiri menunggu acara perpisahan singkat Hinata dan Nenek Chiyo selesai.

"Sekarang kita bisa membawa Hinata pulang, dan lagi sepertinya Hinata sangat menyukaimu. Seharusnya kau bisa menunggu sampai proses pengangkatan selesai. Kau terlalu tidak sabaran" Fugaku terus menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat sang istri yang sangat senang dan yang tidak henti-hentinya memandang Hinata yang sudah kembali dalam gendongannya

"Chiyo-san, kami pamit pulang" ujar Fugaku pada nenek Chiyo. Nenek Chiyo sepertinya sangat berat melepas Hinata, dia berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih digendong Mikoto, "Hinata, jadilah anak yang baik, patuhilah kedua orang tuamu." Ucapnya seraya mencium kedua pipi Hinata. Hinata mengangguk, "a-aku a-akan ja-jadi anak baik, se-selalu jadi anak baik." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Hinata mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, nanti kaa-chan akan sering membawamu kemari, jadi Hinata-chan tidak perlu bersedih." Mikoto berusaha menenangkan Hinata seraya melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang suami yang kini berjalan menuju mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Mikoto tak henti-hentinya bicara pada Hinata, membicarakan tentang rumah yang akan ditinggali Hinata dan keinginannya mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan bersama. "Istriku, kau masih ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Chiyo-san kan ? apa kau tidak keberatan dengan keadaannya ?" Tanya Fugaku. Seketika Mikoto berhenti mengoceh, dia menghela napas kemudian berujar "Aku tidak pernah mempemasalahkan hal itu, aku justru mencemaskanmu." Jawab Mikoto mantap.

Fugaku meluruskan pandangannya seraya berkata, "tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Aku juga tidak." Hinata yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang dewasa di dekatnya itu hanya menatap Fugaku dan Mikoto dengan penuh keheranan. Mikoto yang mengerti akan keheranan Hinata langsung mengalihkan fokus Hinata. "Hinata-chan, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke rumah." Kalimat yang baru diucapkan Mikoto sukses membuat Hinata berhenti menatap pasangan suami-istri yang sekarang menjadi ayah dan ibu Hinata itu dengan tatapan penuh keheranan.

Tak lama setelah itu mereka sampai di halaman kediaman Uchiha yang sangat luas. Halaman itu lebih luas daripada rumah yang terdapat di tengah-tengah halaman. Kediaman Uchiha tidak terlalu besar, Uchiha Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga memang lebih menyukai kesederhanaan, sehingga rumah yang mereka tempati bisa disebut sederhana untuk ukuran keluarga Uchiha yang sebenarnya merupakan keluarga yang kaya.

Halaman yang luas merupakan keinginan Mikoto yang sangat senang berkebun. Sangat terlihat jelas dari halaman yang banyak ditanami berbagai jenis tanaman hias. Karena ini musim semi jadi Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas tanaman-tanaman itu. Mata Hinata berbinar-binar melihat semua tanaman itu, betapa indahnya. "Bagus 'kan Hinata-chan ? semua tanaman itu kaa-chan sendiri lho yang merawat. Nanti, Hinata belajar berkebun dengan kaa-chan." Mikoto mulai cerewet lagi, tak tahan melihat wajah lucu Hinata yang terkagum-kagum melihat halaman yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai taman.

Mereka kini sudah ada di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha, "Sepertinya Itachi-kun dan Sasuke suada ada di rumah. Aku tak sabar melihat reaksi mereka berdua saat melihat gadis kecil super imut ini." Ujar Mikoto dengan semangat sambil berjalan memasuki rumah mereka, dia tidak peduli walau sebernarnya sudah merasa letih menggendong Hinata. Fugaku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat istrinya yang sangat bersemangat. Fugaku mengikuti istrinya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa tas yang berisi pakaian Hinata.

"Selamat sore Itachi-kun, Sasuke, kemarilah ada seseorang yang ingin berkenalan dengan kalian" ujar Mikoto seraya menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya. Itachi yang saat itu sedang menonton TV langsung mendatangi sang Ibu. Sasuke yang sedang asyik bergulat dengan ular peliharaannya pun mendatangi sang Ibu yang kini sudah berada di ruang keluarga.

"Wah, siapa ini, bu ? manis sekali dan sangat menggemaskan." Tanya Itachi sambil menatap Hinata dengan gemas. "Duduklah dulu." Jawab Mikoto.

"Ada apa ?" Sasuke datang dan langsung melontarkan pertanyaan, ularnya pun ikut bersamanya. Ular Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata ketakutan dan berusaha mencari jarak aman, agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke yang malah semakin mendekati Hinata sambil menyeringai.

"Sasuke, kembalikan ularmu ke kandangnya dan setelah itu cepat kembali ke sini." Ujar Fugaku. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga untuk mengembalikan ularnya ke kandang.

Sasuke yang sudah kembali ke ruang keluarga segera duduk di sebelah Itachi sambil terus menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Hinata yang ditatap mengeluarkan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Nah, karna kalian berdua sudah di sini, maka Kaa-chan akan memperkenalkan kalian pada gadis kecil super imut ini. Kalian sudah siap 'kan ? Tanya Mikoto pada kedua anaknya, Itachi menganggukkan kepala, sedangkan Sasuke tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Gadis super imut ini adalah Uchiha Hinata." Cara Mikoto memperkenalkan Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi cuek sekarang menatap ibunya dengan tanda tanya di dahi yang pasti tidak akan terlihat. Tidak jauh berbeda Itachi pun penasaran, mereka tidak pernah punya sepupu yang namanya Hinata, atau Hinata mungkin adalah anak Tou-chan dengan selingkuhannya atau pasti Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan mengadopsi Hinata dari panti asuhan. Itachi dan Sasuke sibuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan.

Mikoto masih betah membuat kedua putranya penasaran hingga akhirnya, "Dia Uchiha Hinata dan mulai sekarang dia adalah puteri Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan yang artinya dia adalah adik kalian. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan akan segera mengadopsinya."

Itachi sangat senang mendengar pernyataan ibunya, senang rasanya bisa memiliki adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang semakin mempertajam tatapannya pada Hinata, 'TIDAK MUNGKIN' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus terlebih dahulu sebelum Hinata menjadi seorang Uchiha. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru" ujar Fugaku.

"Sama saja, cepat atau lambat Hinata juga akan menyandang nama Uchiha. Jadi, apa bedanya nanti atau sekarang" Balas Mikoto tak mau kalah. Akhirnya Fugaku bungkam, dibiarkannya Mikoto melakukan sesuka hati.

"Hinata-chan, kakak yang tampan dan rambutnya panjang itu namanya Itachi, dia kakak tertua di sini," kata Mikoto memperkenalkan Itachi sambil menunjuk Itachi agar Hinata tidak salah mengenal.

"hai, Hinata-chan, aku Itachi. Senang bisa menjadi kakakmu" kata Itachi sambil mendekati Hinata dan kemudian memeluk Hinata dengan gemas, "Manisnya" tambahnya. Wajah Hinata memerah seketika ketika Itachi memeluknya, dia tersipu malu.

Sasuke yang tadinya terkejut sekarang kembali tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang ada di situ. "Dan kakak yang tampan itu namanya Sasuke." Kali ini Mikoto memperkenalkan Sasuke, tetapi sayangnya Sasuke terus-menerus memasang ekspresi tak peduli. "Sasuke, ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" ujar Mikoto sedikit membentak. Sasuke terkejut mendengar ibunya yang sedikit membentak, ini pertama kalinya.

"Baiklah. Aku Sasuke" setelah mengucapkan tiga kata itu Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Kedatangan Hinata hari ini menjadi awal yang baru bagi keluarga Uchiha, terutama Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, ini adalah permulaan dari datangnya segala hal yang indah maupun buruk dalam hidupnya.

To Be Continued… 

Aku baru lo di sini, jadi mohon bantuannya, mohon sediakan waktu untuk sekedar mengetik kritik dan saran. Hehehehe :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

January Was My December

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Family

Rated : T

Warning : This story is Gaje :D

Biasanya orang yang paling awal bangun hanya Mikoto seorang, karena sebagai ibu rumah tangga dia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Namun, hari ini Mikoto ditemani Hinata yang sebenarnya terbangun karena Mikoto beranjak dari tempat tidur. Untuk malam pertama Hinata tidur di rumah keluarganya yang baru, Mikoto memang sengaja menemani Hinata tidur di kamar yang sebenarnya untuk tamu. Karena, kedatangan Hinata memang belum direncanakan sebelumnya.

Karena Hinata belum bisa membantu ibunya di dapur jadi Mikoto menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di ruang makan, tepatnya di meja makan, kehadiran Hinata di dapur malah memperlambat gerak Mikoto. Setelah lebih dari 15 menit Hinata berdiam di ruang makan, Sasuke berjalan dengan ekspresi datar menuju meja makan, kali ini dia tidak membawa ularnya. Walaupun tidak bawa ular, Hinata tetap saja takut pada Sasuke, apalagi Sasuke memasang wajah seramnya sambil terus menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip, belum lagi Sasuke duduk di seberang Hinata. Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil terus meproduksi keringat dingin yang mengalir ke keningnya.

Pagi ini adalah pagi pertama Hinata berada di rumah keluarga Uchiha dan ikut sarapan bersama semua anggota keluarga termasuk Sasuke yang terus menakuti Hinata dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan keseraman hingga membuat Sasuke yang awalnya tampan berubah jadi sangat menyeramkan di mata Hinata, bahkan lebih seram daripada Manda, ular peliharaan Sasuke.

Sudah lima menit Sasuke menakuti Hinata dengan wajah seramnya. Lima menit itu tidak betambah karena kedatangan Itachi. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Itachi menatap Hinata gemas, dia yang biasanya duduk di sebelah Sasuke sekarang pindah duduk di sebelah kanan Hinata. "Pagi, Hinata-chan!" ujar Itachi sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa tersipu malu, kedua pipinya pun semakin merona, ketakutannya pun langsung lenyap. Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal, dia merasa diabaikan oleh kakak yang biasanya selalu memperhatikannya atau memang pada kenyataannya sekarang Itachi lupa pada Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke juga sudah di sini ternyata. Pagi, Sasuke-chan!" kata Itachi seraya menunjukkan cengiran serta tampang tak berdosa pada Sasuke. Itachi tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sekarang sangat kesal padanya yang terlihat lebih manyayangi Hinata daripada dirinya. 'APA ? bahkan kakak tidak menyadari keberadaanku' batin Sasuke berteriak.

"Pagi, Hinata-chan!" sapa Fugaku yang sedang berjalan menuju meja makan yang berbentuk lingkaran dan kemudian duduk di sebelah kiri Hinata. Sementara Sasuke yang duduk di seberang Hinata semakin kesal melihat ayah dan kakaknya, terlebih pada Hinata yang tak tahu apa-apa. Setelah duduk Fugaku baru menyapa Itachi dan Sasuke, hal ini membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

"Hinata-chan, tidurmu tadi malam nyenyak 'kan?" kali ini pertanyaan Itachi yang membuat kekesalalan Sasuke bertambah. Hari ini kekesalan Sasuke benar-benar menumpuk. Hinata yang ditanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Selamat pagi suamiku, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto datang dari dapur sambil membawa makanan untuk mereka sekeluarga. Mikoto kembali ke dapur lalu ke meja makan lagi, begitu seterusnya sampai semua makanan yang akan mereka makan terhidang di atas meja. Hari ini Mikoto memasak banyak makanan untuk sarapan.

"Itachi-kun, bisakah kau pindah? Kaa-chan ingin duduk di sebelah Hinata" pernyataan Mikoto membuat Sasuke terkejut, 'bukankah seharusnya Kaa-chan bisa duduk di sebelahku. Kenapa harus duduk di sebelah dia?' batin Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian melirik Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku secara bergantian, hatinya panas melihat semua orang yang ada di meja makan mumusatkan perhatian mereka pada Hinata. Mikoto yang biasanya menawarkan berbagai jenis makanan pada Sasuke, 'Sasuke, kau harus makan yang ini, Kaa-chan khusus membuatkannya untukmu' seperti itulah. Tetapi sekarang semua itu hanya ditujukan pada Hinata.

"Aku selesai." Setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Hal tersebut membuat Itachi, dan Fugaku terheran-heran, Sasuke baru makan sedikit, apalagi tidak biasanya Sasuke meninggalkan meja makan sebelum acara sarapan selesai.

"kenapa dia?" Tanya Itachi. "Sudahlah, nanti kalau lapar dia akan makan lagi" kali ini Fugaku buka suara, sedangkan Mikoto terus-menerus menyodorkan berbagai jenis makanan pada Hinata. Bahkan Mikoto tak menyadari kepergian Sasuke dari meja makan.

Selesai sarapan Fugaku meninggalkan rumah untuk bekerja, Mikoto kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan piring yang mereka pakai sewaktu sarapan tadi. Sedangkan Itachi pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton acara pagi yang sangat disukainya.

"Kalau memang tidak mau menonton TV, tidak usah menyiksa remote-nya" kata Itachi ketika dia mendapati Sasuke yang terus mengganti channel dengan kasar.

"Jangan ikut campur." kata Sasuke sambil terus menekan remote tanpa ada niat untuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Nanti Kakek akan datang." Ucap Itachi mencoba menghentikan adiknya yang kesal dengan kalimat tersebut. Sasuke memang akan sangat senang bila kakeknya datang, apalagi kakeknya datang selalu membawa sesuatu yang pasti akan sangat disukainya. Maka, wajah kesal Sasuke berubah menjadi berseri-seri, "Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

"Tentu saja benar. 'kan hari ini kakek datang ingin melihat cucu barunya" jawaban Itachi melenyapkan wajah senang Sasuke dan segera digantikan dengan wajah kesal.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Itachi. "Tidur" jawab Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

"hei, tidak baik menghabiskan libur musim semi di kamar!" Teriak Itachi agar Sasuke yang semakin menjauh mendengarnya. "Ini hidupku" balas Sasuke. Itachi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban Sasuke tersebut.

Sasuke sudah bosan berada di kamar, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menonton TV. Saat dia ke ruang keluarga yang dia lihat hanya Hinata yang sedang menonton film kartun. Dia langsung menuju meja kecil yang ada di depan TV, mengambil remote yang terletak di atas meja dan kemudian mengganti channel yang memutar kartun yang menjadi kesukaan anak-anak seusia Hinata dengan channel yang isinya berita kriminal, Sasuke pun sekarang duduk di dekat Hinata. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan penuh keheranan, 'kenapa diganti ?' batinnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" Sasuke merasa risih dengan tatapan Hinata. Hinata berada pada ketakutan tingkat tinggi sampai-sampai dia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa menangis?" Itachi mempercepat langkahnya karna melihat Hinata menangis. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi," tambah Itachi sambil menghapus air mata Hinata yang mengalir di pipi. "Cengeng!" ujar Sasuke yang serius mendengarkan berita kriminal yang sedang tayang di channel pilihannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Sasuke? Kembalikan ke channel sebelumnya!" Itachi marah melihat Sasuke yang tak peduli dengan tayangan yang tidak pantas untuk ditonton oleh anak seusia Hinata.

"Baiklah" setelah itu Sasuke langsung mengganti channel yang tadinya ditonton Hinata. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya karna telah membuat Hinata ketakutan sampai-sampai menangis.

"Itachi, itu Hinata kenapa menangis?" tanya Mikoto mempercepat langkahnya karna melihat Hinata yang senggugukan dan Itachi yang sedang memeluk Hinata, berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Di samping Mikoto ternyata ada seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal, tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Hinata pastinya tidak mengenal kakek Sasuke dan Itachi.

"ulah Sasuke," jawab Itachi. "aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dia saja yang terlalu cengeng," sangkal Sasuke cepat.

"Apa dia cucu baruku itu?" tanya Madara, kakek Sasuke dan Itachi pada Mikoto. "iya, Ayah" jawab Mikoto. "Coba lihat" mengerti maksud sang kakek Itachi langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. "eh, gadis manis tak boleh menangis. Tenanglah," kata Madara seraya mengelus-elus punggung Hinata. Sasuke sudah sangat bahagia dengan kedatangan Madara, namun,

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau bersikap manis pada gadis manis, apalagi sekarang dia adalah adikmu. Seharusnya kau senang punya adik perempuan yang manis, dan lagi sepertinya dia tidak seperti anak-anak perempuan yang selalu kau bilang berisik," ceramah Madara panjang lebar.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan, kek, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, dia saja yang terlalu cengeng!" balas Sasuke dengan wajah kesal, dia tak mau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Oh ya, mulai sekarang aku adalah kakekmu, gadis manis. Kau sungguh manis seperti yang dikatakan menantuku," ucap Madara pada Hinata. Madara tidak mau memperpanjang ceramahnya pada Sasuke, dia kemudian mengeluarkan segala isi tas plastik yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Nah, tadi sebelum datang kemari, kakek membelikan semua pakaian ini untukmu," kata Madara sambil menunjukkan pakaian yang baru dikeluarkannya dari tas plastik. Pakaian itu berupa pakaian sehari-hari untuk melakukan aktifitas maupun pakaian untuk tidur. "dan, ini adalah topi tidur. Hmmm, dulu ini punya kak Sasuke sewaktu dia masih seumuran denganmu" tambah Madara seraya mengeluarkan topi tidur berbentuk kepala kelinci dengan berbagai warna. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha mencerna perkataan Madara.

Sedangkan Sasuke, "kek, kenapa topiku diberikan padanya?" tanyanya. Topi Sasuke berada di rumah Madara karna sewaktu Sasuke masih berumur 3-5 tahun, dia tinggal dengan kakeknya.

"Hmmmm, kau 'kan sudah 12 tahun, jadi tak pantas lagi memakai topi-topi ini! Lebih baik diberikan pada adikmu" jawab Madara.

"Hei, Sasuke, jadi selama tinggal di rumah kakek kau selalu pakai topi itu saat tidur? Mungkin waktu itu kau imut sekali, Sasuke. Tapi, kalau kulihat kau sekarang pasti waktu itu kau lebih mirip seperti ular bertopi kelinci." kata Itachi dan kemudian setelah itu dia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sehingga akhirnya, "Diam kau Itachi!" bentak Sasuke, namun Itachi tak henti-hentinya tertawa dan malah semakin keras.

"Sudahlah. Tapi, kek, hari ini kakek membawa apa untukku?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, karna sedari tadi dia tidak melihat adanya barang lain yang dibawa Madara selain tas plastik yang semua isinya untuk Hinata.

"Ah, itu. Tadi kakek tak sempat membeli apapun untukmu, kakek takut sampai di sini terlalu sore," jawab Madara dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku mandi saja. Bersenang-senanglah dengan cucu barumu, kek!" setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kurasa Sasuke iri pada Hinata, dia cemburu," melihat kekesalan tergambar di wajah adiknya akhirnya Itachi berhenti tertawa. "Kuharap kakek punya foto Sasuke waktu memakai topi-topi itu." tambah Itachi kembali tertawa, kali ini tawanya tidak sekeras tadi.

"Benar juga, ini salahku. Seharusnya aku membelikannya sesuatu," kata Madara sedikit menyesal.

"Sudahlah, ayah, biarkan saja, setelah ini dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," Mikoto berusaha membuat ayah mertuanya berhenti merasa bersalah. "Nah, Hinata karna kakek telah membelikanmu pakaian kau harus bilang terima kasih pada kakek. Ayo sekarang bilang!" Mikoto segera beralih kepada Hinata.

"Te-terima ka-kasih, kakek." Ujar Hinata dengan gagap. "ya ampun, kau terlihat lebih manis bila sedang bicara." Ujar Madara seraya mencubit pelan pipi Hinata. "Dan Itachi, kakek tentu saja punya foto yang kau maksud, waktu itu Sasuke terlihat sangat manis dan imut. Kau keterlaluan mengatakan adikmu mirip ular bertopi kelinci!" tambah Madara.

"Iya, nanti aku akan minta maaf padanya. Benarkah? Ada di mana fotonya, kek?" tanya Itachi penuh semangat. "Di album pribadi kakek," jawab Madara.

Sore ini mereka, kecuali Sasuke terus bercakap-cakap sambil menunggu kepulangan Fugaku. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, mulai dari hal-hal yang penting sampai yang tidak penting. Sedangkan Sasuke, setelah selesai mandi dia lebih memilih ular peliharaannya sebagai teman menghabiskan waktu.

Malam ini keluarga Uchiha berkumpul di ruang keluarga, Mikoto, Fugaku dan Madara membicarakan masalah pengangkatan Hinata, dan pembicaraan mereka adalah pembicaraan orang dewasa. Itachi sibuk mengajari Hinata menggambar. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia menonton TV yang pada kenyataanya tidak ditonton olehnya, dia lebih suka menonton Hinata dan Itachi sambil sesekali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hei, Sasuke, malam ini kakek tidur denganmu ya?" tanya Madara pada Sasuke, seketika Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menontonnya dan memandang kakeknya. "Kakek tidak ingin tidur dengan cucu baru kakek?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Kau ini! Biasa kalau di sini kakek 'kan selalu tidur denganmu" jawab Madara. "Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Sasuke sambil memberi senyumnya pada kakek tersayang.

"Sekarang ayo kita semua tidur, ini sudah larut. Hinata juga pasti sudah mengantuk." Ujar Fugaku mengajak semua anggota keluarga menyudahi aktifitas mereka dan pergi tidur.

"Ayo Sasuke!" ajak Madara pada Sasuke. "Baiklah" jawab Sasuke penuh dengan semangat seperti akan pergi jalan-jalan saja.

"Kaa-chan, hari ini aku ingin menemani Hinata-chan tidur. Boleh 'kan?" tanya Itachi pada Mikoto. "Oh, tentu saja boleh," setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Mikoto Itachi dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan Fugaku dan Mikoto di ruang keluarga yang setelah itu juga segera meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Sasuke dan Madara yang paling cepat memasuki kamar tidur mereka, kamar milik Sasuke. "Sasuke, sepertinya kau tidak menyukai Hinata, ya?" tanya Madara pada Sasuke yang sudah bersiap menjemput kehidupannya di alam mimpi. "Iya, sangat tidak suka," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kenapa tidak suka, dia manis dan imut lo?" tanya Madara lagi. "Dia cengeng, lamban, penakut juga sepertinya dia sangat lemah. Aku tidak suka dia" jawab Sasuke dengan percaya diri. "Sebaiknya kau tidak menarik kata-katamu itu" ujar Madara seraya menutup matanya.

"TIDAK AKAN"

Mau tidak mau karna Madara membahas tentang Hinata dalam percakapan singkat sebelum tidur, Sasuke harus memasang wajah kesal terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur.

Sekarang mereka semua menjemput kehidupan yang berbeda di alam mimpi, lebih buruk daripada kenyataan, lebih indah daripada kenyataan atau bahkan bisa saja mimpi yang mereka alami sama dengan kenyataan. Bagi Sasuke hari ini tak ada yang menyenangkan, semua yang dialaminya hanya membuatnya kesal. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang pastinya sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kakeknya yang baru.

To be continued. . . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

January Was My December

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Family

Rated : T

Warning : This story is Gaje :D

Mei

Sudah satu bulan Hinata menjadi adik Sasuke dan selama itu pula semua orang, kecuali Itachi berpikir Hinata selalu tidur sendiri tanpa ditemani siapapun. Namun, tidak ada yang akan menyangka bahwa saat tengah malam Hinata selalu terbangun dan mendatangi kamar Itachi dan kemudian meneruskan tidurnya di kamar Itachi bersama Itachi. Itachi pun tak keberatan dengan hal tersebut, dan lagi anggota keluarga yang lainnya tidak ada yang tahu kebiasaan Hinata. Hinata akan dipindahkan oleh Itachi ke kamar Hinata tepat lima menit sebelum Mikoto bangun. Itulah alasan mengapa tidak satupun yang mengetahui kebiasaan Hinata. Sejak tinggal di panti hinata memang tidak pernah idur sendiri, akan selalu ada yang menemaninya, Nenek Chiyo ataupun Ayame.

Hinata mendatangi kamar Itachi, karna Itachi selalu besikap manis pada Hinata, tidak seperti Sasuke yang selalu menakuti Hinata dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Dan tidak mungkin Hinata , mendatangi kamar Fugaku dan Mikoto karna sebelum Hinata memulai kebiasaannya memasuki kamar Itachi saat tengah malam, dia awalnya mencoba memasuki kamar ayah dan ibunya, tapi pintunya dikunci.

Bagaimana dengan kamar Sasuke? Sekalipun kamar Sasuke tidak dikunci Hinata tidak akan mau masuk kamar Sasuke. Masih ada kamar Itachi yang lebih baik dijadikan pilihan daripada kamar Sasuke, apalagi selama satu bulan Hinata mengenal Sasuke tidak sehari pun Sasuke tidak mengganggu Hinata. Mulai dari menakuti Hinata dengan wajah seramnya, mencubit pipi Hinata samapai Hinata menangis, sampai membentak Hinata karna sesuatu yang tak jelas. Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku pun sudah berulang kali menasehati Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke tetap tak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Kalau diceramahi, Sasuke hanya akan mengatakan 'Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, dia saja yang terlalu cengeng'

Karena Hinata selalu menangis dan setiap hari memakai topi tidur berbentuk kepala kelinci setelah selesai mandi sore sampai pagi tiba, maka Sasuke memberi Hinata nama baru, yaitu 'Kelinci Cengeng' dan Sasuke belum pernah menyebut nama 'Hinata'

Seperti biasa lima menit sebelum Mikoto bangun Itachi akan memindahkan Hinata kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian kelur dari kamarnya. Kamar Hinata berada di antara kamar Sasuke dan Itachi. Belum sempat Itachi membuka pintu, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur, dia ingin masuk ke kamarnya, namun melihat Itachi menggendong Hinata dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Itachi tidak mempedulikan Sasuke, dia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata dan meletakkan tubuh Hinata yang saat ini masih tertidur pulas.

Setelah yakin Hinata masih tidur dengan pulasnya, Itachi keluar dari kamar Hinata. Saat berada di luar kamar Itachi mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh tanya. "Setiap tangah malam Hinata terbangun dan datang ke kamarku. Dia tidak bisa tidur sendiri, dan lagi Kaa-chan meninggalkannya setelah dia tidur. Kaa-chan tidak tahu kalau Hinata bangun tengah malam untuk mencari teman tidur. Aku tidak mau membuat Tou-chan tidur sendiri karna Kaa-chan menemani Hinata sepanjang malam. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak usah membicarakan masalah ini lagi." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dengan kesal, 'Apa-apaan itu? Aku bahkan belum pernah tidur bersama kakak' Sasuke merebahkan tubunya di tempat tidur. Setelah beberapa saat dia berpikir sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dia tersenyum jahat, 'Awas kau, Kelinci Cengeng!' batinnya. Sasuke kemudian mengambil buku pelajarannya dan membacanya sejenak sambil menunggu waktu tepat untuk mandi.

#January Was My December#

"Kami berangkat, ya, Kaa-chan!" ujar Itachi yang sudah siap dengan seragam SMA-nya, tahun ini merupakan tahun pertama Itachi bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School. Kalau Sasuke tahun ini merupakan tahun keduanya bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School. Itachi dan Sasuke bersekolah di sekolah negeri sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Mereka berdua merupakan anak yang pintar, setiap tahun selalu menjadi yang pertama. Semua Uchiha memang berotak encer, kalau ada yang mengaku Uchiha, tetapi tak berotak encer perlu dipertanyakan kebenarannya.

Selain berotak encer keluarga Uchiha juga terkenal dengan kesederhanaannya, sekalipun Uchiha memiliki banyak uang. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Itachi, mereka lebih memilih berangkat ke sekolah dengan menggunakan sepeda daripada harus meminta pada ayahnya untuk memperkerjakan satu supir khusus untuk mengantar jemput mereka. Sasuke dan Itachi terus mengayuh sepedanya. "Kak, nanti malam aku tidur di kamarmu, ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

"Ya, tentu saja boleh, kau mau tidur di kamarku setiap malam pun tak apa" Jawab Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, 'nanti malam Kelinci Cengeng tak bisa tidur' batinya, setelah itu Sasuke tersenyum manis pada kakaknya.

Kini sampailah mereka di perempat jalan, di sini merka berdua akan berpisah, Itachi akan lurus, sedangkan Sasuke akan berbelok ke kanan. "Sampai bertemu di rumah, ya, Sasuke-chan! Hati-hati!" ujar Itachi. "Hn, kau juga"

Sasuke terus mengayuh sepedanya sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang lebih besar dari rumahnya, tetapi halaman rumah itu tak seluas halaman rumanya. Halaman rumah Sasuke 10 kali lipat lebih luas dari halaman rumah itu. Sasuke menunggu Naruto untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama, rumah Naruto memng lebih dekat dengan sekolah mereka daripada rumah Sasuke. "Ayo Teme!" ujar Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang dengan sepedanya. "Kau lama Dobe!" kata Sasuke kesal karna lama menunggu. "Maaf, Sasuke!" Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengayuh sepeda mereka menuju ke sekolah. Naruto terus membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, "Teme, nanti sepulang sekolah aku ke rumahmu, ya?" tanya Naruto. Sebenarnya pertanyaan Naruto tersebut tidak penting, jawaban Sasuke iya atau tidak Naruto akan tetap datang ke rumah Sasuke.

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke selalu ke rumah Naruto semenjak Hinata tinggal di rumahnya, makan siang pun di rumah Naruto. Sasuke baru akan pulang ke rumahnya kalau sudah sore. Dia tidak menyukai Hinata seperti Fugaku, Mikoto, Madara dan Itachi menyukai Hinata. Kali ini karna Naruto ingin ke rumahnya, tentunya tidak mungkin Sasuke tinggal di rumah Naruto sementara Naruto pergi ke rumahnya.

#January Was My December#

"Teme, nanti aku akan ke rumahku dulu mengambil sesuatu, kau mau menunggu atau pulang lebih dulu?" kata Naruto sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya. "Aku menunggu" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Naruto langsung bergegas mengambil sesuatu yang tadi katanya ingin dia ambil ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Sementara Sasuke duduk dengan santai di ruang kelurga sambil bercakap-cakap dengan Kushina, ibu Naruto. Kushina dan Naruto memang sama-sama berisik, jadi Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti saat ini, apalagi Sasuke sering ke rumah Naruto.

"Ayo Teme!" kata Naruto penuh dengan semangat sambil memegangi keranjang kenil yang isinya adalah katak peliharaan Naruto. "Untuk apa kau bawa katakmu, Naruto?" tanya Kushina. "Ah, itu, aku ingin memperkenalkan Gamabunta pada Manda" jawab Naruto dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Kau gila Dobe!" Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Hal yang tak wajar memperkenalkan seekor katak pada seekor ular. "Naruto, kau mau menjadikan Gamabunta makan siangnya Manda?" Kushina kembali bertanya. "Tentu tidak, Manda tidak akan memakan Gamabunta, aku akan menjaga katakku. Mereka hanya berkenalan saja, mungkin mereka bisa berteman seperti aku dan Sasuke. Iya 'kan Teme?" kata Naruto meyakinkan ibunya. "Terserahmu, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke.

"Kami pergi, ya Kaa-chan. Mungkin aku akan lama di rumah Sasuke, karna sudah lama tak ke rumahnya" kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar rumah. "Hati-hati di jalan!" ujar Kushina.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah Sasuke pun Naruto tak henti-hentinya bicara ini dan itu sambil sesekali dia berbicara pada kataknya. Sasuke hanya akan menjawab bila perlu menjawab, selebihnya dia akan mengabaikan perkataan Naruto yang katanya kesepian karena tak punya saudara maupun saudari, walaupun ibunya selalu di rumah menemaninya, tetap saja dia merasa kesepian. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang memiliki kakak dan sekarang sudah memiliki adik, walaupun dia ta pernah menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya dan tak pernah memberi tahu Naruto soal kedatangan Hinata.

Sesampainya di halaman rumah Sasuke, Naruto langsung menghentikan sepedanya, walaupun belum sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Naruto kemudian mendekati Mikoto dan gadis kecil yang sedang bercanda bersama. Mikoto memang setiap hari mengajak Hinata bermain bersama di halaman. Sasuke langsung memasang wajah kesal memperhatikan Naruto yang sibuk memperhatikan Hinata.

"Mau apa kau, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. "Teme, siapa yang bersama dengan bibi Mikoto itu?" Naruto balik bertanya pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk Hinata. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke tak mau tahu dengan rasa penasaran Naruto.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari Sasuke, Naruto pun semakin mendekati Mikoto dan Hinata. Melihat itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat siang, bibi!" ujar Naruto yang kini berada di dekat Mikoto dan Hinata. "Siang Naruto! sudah lama kamu tidak ke sini." Balas Mikoto. Hinata langsung bersembunyi di balik Mikoto setelah mengetahui adanya orang asing yang semakin mendekat dengannya. "Ah, itu, Sasuke belakangan ini sering main ke rumah, jadi tak mungkin aku ke sini sementara Sasuke ada di rumahku." kata Naruto dan setelah itu dia menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Hinata-chan, jangan takut, kakak ini temannya kak Sasuke." Ujar Mikoto mencoba meyakinkan Hinata bahwa Naruto bukan orang jahat. "Nah, Naruto perkenalkan ini Hinata, adiknya Sasuke dan Itachi," Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto terkejut dan bingung, 'sejak kapan Sasuke punya adik?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sasuke tidak cerita padamu, ya?" tanya Mikoto. Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak pernah mendengar apapun dari Sasuke

Mikoto menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto dan dalam percakapan mereka Mikoto tak lupa menanyakan isi keranjang yang sedari tadi dipegang Naruto. "Oh, jadi seperti itu. Tetapi, kenapa tadi waktu kutanya Sasuke mengenai Hinata, dia bilang dia tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto. "Sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyukai Hinata, Naruto. bibi juga bingung kenapa, padahal Hinata anak yang manis dan imut. Sasuke sering sekali membuat Hinata menangis, bibi benar-benar tidak mengerti," jawab Mikoto.

"Mungkin Sasuke perlu waktu untuk menyukai Hinata," kata Naruto. "Benar juga, kurasa dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hinata. Nah, Hinata, ini kak Naruto. Kau tidak perlu takut padanya," kata Mikoto memperkenalkan Naruto pada Hinata.

"Hai, Hinata-chan, salam kenal, ya. Kau manis sekali, nanti kalau sudah besar kamu jadi pacar kakak ya!" kata Naruto sedikit bercanda, namun terdengar sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto dan dia pun tidak terlalu memikirkan pekataan Naruto.

"Bibi, aku ke dalam dulu, ya. Hinata-chan, sampai jumpa!" ujar Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan Mikoto dan Hinata.

Naruto langsung menuju ke halaman belakang, karna dia yakin sekarang Sasuke sedang menunggu Naruto di halaman belakang bersama Manda. "Teme, kau keterlaluan. Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sudah punya adik!" ujar Naruto saat melihat Sasuke sedang mengelus-elus Manda. Naruto berjalan semakin mendekati Sasuke. "Kau lama, Dobe!" Sasuke tidak peduli dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Kau tidak suka Hinata, ya?" tanya Naruto, "Sudah berkenalan ya?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik bertanya. "Hinata 'kan sangat manis Teme. Masa kau tidak suka punya adik seperti itu?" Naruto pun sama seperti Sasuke, tidak ingin memberi jawaban, hanya ingin bertanya.

"Kau suka padanya, Naruto?" lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya, "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Hinata 'kan sangat manis" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah Hinata. Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke kesal, Naruto terlihat sangat menyukai Hinata dan tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau bersenang-senang saja dengannya, anggaplah dia adikmu. Kalau bisa jadikan dia adikmu dan bawa pulang ke rumahmu" setelah mengucapkan dua kalimat itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto sedikit heran, karena tidak biasanya Sasuke bicara banyak seperti yang barusan, tetapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.. Naruto memang kurang pintar dalam memahami situasi, dia tidak tahu maksud perkataan Sasuke. Manda dan Gamabunta pun tidak sempat berkenalan.

#January Was My December#

Hari ini Naruto berada di rumah Sasuke sangat lama, Naruto bahkan ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha. Naruto mengahabiskan banyak waktunya bersama Hinata dan Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke, dia selalu menjaga jarak dengan Hinata. Sasuke hanya akan mendekati Hinata bila dia ingin mengganggu Hinata. Naruto yang awalnya datang ingin memperkenalkan Manda dengan Gamabunta malah berkenalan dengan Hinata dan bermain bersama dengan Hinata, serta membicarakan hal-hal yang konyol, yang pernah dialaminya bersama Sasuke pada semua orang saat mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Hinata terus tertawa mendengar cerita Naruto, begitu juga dengan Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia lebih memilih memandangi Hinata dengan tajam daripada mendengar cerita Naruto.

'Tertawalah Kelinci Cengeng. Nanti kau tak akan tidur' batin Sasuke.

Telepon rumah Sasuke berdering, Fugaku langsung mengangkatnya dan tak lama setalah itu dia kembali lagi ke ruang keluarga. "Naruto, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Ayahmu barusan menyuruhmu untuk pulang sekarang."ujar Fugaku. Naruto sedikit berat meninggalkan rumah Sasuke, "Baiklah! Hinata-chan, kakak pulang dulu. Nanti kakak akan sering ke sini! Hei, Teme, bersikap manislah pada Hinata!" setelah itu Naruto langsung bergegas pulang.

Setelah Naruto pulang Mikoto mengajak Hinata ke kamar dan kemudian menemani Hinata sampai Hinata tertidur, tak lupa dia juga menyuruh Itachi dan Sasuke tidur. Sasuke yang sebelumnya mengatakan ingin tidur di kamar Itachi, segera pergi ke kamar kakaknya itu. Dia tak melihat Itachi di kamar, kakaknya itu sekarang sedang buang air kecil.

Itachi masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, dia menutup matanya berpura-pura tidur di samping Sasuke. Sasuke yang tadinya menutup mata terlihat seolah sedang tidur langsung menuju pintu kamar dan mengunci pintu itu setelah yakin Itachi sudah berada di alam mimpi. 'dengan begini Kelinci Cengeng tidak akan bisa masuk' batin Sasuke, kemudian dia kembali ke tempat tidur dan terlelap.

Sebelum tengah malam Itachi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dengan langkah pelan dia keluar dari kamar. Itachi segera masuk ke kamar Hinata setelah yakin semua orang sudah tidur, dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping kanan Hinata. Itachi menunggu tengah malam, di saat itulah Hinata akan terbangun.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan terkejut melihat Itachi ada di kamarnya. "Tidurlah! Kakak 'kan sudah di sini. Hinata-chan tidak perlu ke kamar kakak!" setelah itu Itachi berusaha membuat Hinata merasa nyaman seperti biasanya agar Hinata kembali terlelap. Kemudian Itachi menyusul Hinata ke alam mimpi.

Sasuke membuka matanya karena menyadari Itachi tak lagi berada di sampingnya. 'Kemana kakak?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Jangan-jangan' Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar, Sasuke sangat terburu-buru sampai-sampai lupa menutup pintu kamar Itachi. Sasuke sangat yakin Itachi sekarang ada si kamar Hinata.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar Hinata dan dia melihat di atas ranjang ada Hinata dan Itachi tidur dengan pulasnya dengan Itachi yang terus memeluk Hinata, benar dugaan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak suka melihatnya, dia menutup pintu dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah kiri Hinata. Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang sedari tadi memeluk Hinata dengan perlahan. Kemudian Sasuke menutup matanya dan pergi berpetualang di alam mimpi.

Saat tidur, tanpa Sasuke sadari tangannya bergerak memeluk Hinata. Itachi yang tangannya sudah dipindahkan Sasuke telah kembali memeluk Hinata. Tangan Sasuke sedikit bersentuhan dengan tangan Itachi. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat manis dengan wajah tidur yang damai.

Mikoto keluar dari kamar, dia ingin buang air kecil. Mikoto langsung memasuki kamar Itachi saat dilihatnya pintu kamar dibiarkan terbuka, tidak menemukan Itachi di kamarnya Mikoto segera ke toilet, dia pikir pasti Itachi sedang berada di toilet. Saat sampai di toilet, taka da siapa pun, Mikoto akhirnya memutuskan buang air kecil dulu, baru setelah itu mencari Itachi.

Mikoto memasuki kamar Sasuke dan sangat terkejut karena tak menemukan siapapun di dalam kamar, awalnya dia mengira mala mini Itachi tidur bersama adiknya, tetapi ternyata tidak ada siapapun. 'Kalau di sini tidak ada pasti,' Mikoto berjalan dengan cepat ke kamar Hinata.

"Wah, manis sekali." Ujar Mikoto pelan, dia tidak ingin membangunkan Sasuke, Hinata dan Itachi. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru Mikoto keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil kamera, dia ingin mengabadikan pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat manis tersebut.

Setelah puas memotret Mikoto kembali ke kamarnya, sebenarnya dia ingin membangunkan Fugaku agar melihat ketiga kakak beradik yang tidur dengan posisi yang sangat manis bila dilihat. Namun, melihat Fugaku yang tidur sangat nyenyak Mikoto mengurungkan niatnya, besok dia bisa menunjukkan foto yang sudah diambilnya.

#January Was My December#

Pagi ini Sasuke sangat terkejut mendapati dirinya yang tanpa ia sadari sepanjang malam memeluk Hinata. Dia langsung bangun dan meninggalkan Hinata dan Itachi. Dia kembali ke kamarnya, seperti biasanya saat subuh dia akan membaca buku pelajarannya sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mandi.

Dua jam kemudian Sasuke sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah, hanya tinggal mengikuti acara sarapan. Saat di ruang makan Mikoto heboh dengan foto yang tadi malam diambilnya, dia menunjukkannya pada semua orang yang ada di ruang makan itu. Sasuke sendiri sangat kesal karena baginya foto yang ditunjukkan ibunya benar-benar membuatnya malu. Sasuke akhirnya meninggalkan meja makan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sedangkan Itachi, dia memilih untuk jujur pada ayah dan ibunya mengenai kebiasaan Hinata, karena bagaimanapun ibunya akan bertanya padanya mengapa mereka bertiga bisa tidur di ranjang yang sama.

Saat Sasuke menaiki sepedanya hendak berangkat ke sekolah dia mendapati Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau mau apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. "Ummm, itu, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Hinata," jawab Naruto apa adanya. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah yang kusut. Naruto tidak mempedulikan wajah kusut Sasuke, baginya sudah biasa Sasuke seperti itu

Naruto masuk ke rumah Sasuke dan ikut sarapan bersama keluarga Uchiha. Mulai hari ini Naruto selalu datang ke rumah Sasuke saat pagi, siang sampai malam dan kalau hari libur Naruto akan berada di rumah Sasuke dari pagi hingga malam. Naruto datang bukan untuk menemui Sasuke, tetapi untuk menemani Hinata bermain. Kadang-kadang Kushina ikut bersama Naruto ke rumah Sasuke. Kushina sangat menyayangi Hinata dan selalu bilang kalau Hinata kelak akan menjadi menantunya. Mikoto pun tak merasa keberatan bila harus memiliki besan seperti Kushina dan menantu seperti Naruto. Baginya Naruto adalah anak yang manis.

Mulai hari itu juga Itachi tidak lagi menemani Hinata tidur, dia ingin membuat Hinata terbiasa tidur sendiri dan lagi mulai hari itu Hinata tak pernah lagi datang ke kamar Itachi. bagi Itachi itu bagus, karena tidak mungkin Itachi terus menemani Hinata tidur sampai Hinata dewasa nanti. Sasuke sangat bahagia karena kakanya tak lagi mendatangi kamar Hinata untuk menemani Hinata tidur.

To be continued. . . . . . . . .

Syura : sebelumnya makasih udah baca fic saya yg tak seberapa ini. Tenang aja ini bakal dilanjut sampai tamat.

Bluerose : penasaran ya? Sabar ya, nanti semua akan terjawab.

Bee hachi : hehehehe Sasuke memang harus jatuh cinta sama Hinata. Tapi kapan itu terjadi masih menjadi rahasia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Family

Rated : T

Warning : This story is Gaje

Juni

Sebulan ini Itachi bukan lagi teman tidur Hinata yang baik, karena Hinata selalu tidur bersama Sasuke. Hinata tidak tahu mengapa dia ada di kamar Sasuke, dia merasa tidak pernah berjalan ke kamar Sasuke. Hinata sangat bingung, tetapi mungkin saja tanpa sadar (dalam keadaan tidur) Hinata memasuki kamar Sasuke, apalagi kamar Hinata dan kamar Sasuke berdekatan.

Percakapan yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Sasuke setiap malamnya sama. Hinata memang akan bangun saat tengah malam, dan saat itu yang dia dapati di sebelahnya adalah Sasuke. Awalnya Hinata kebingungan mengapa ada Sasuke di dekatnya, padahal Sasuke dan dia sama sekali tidak akrab. Tetapi, mendapati Sasuke di sebelahnya untuk sekarang ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa.

Seperti malam ini, tepat tengah malam Hinata terbangun dan tentu yang ada di sebelahnya adalah Sasuke. Dan seperti biasanya Sasuke akan mengatakan, "Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu. Ini kamarku, jadi tidak salah bila aku ada di sini." Kemudian setelah itu Hinata akan turun dari ranjang Sasuke dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, tetapi sebelum Hinata sempat membuka pintu, "Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Seperti sebelumnya Hinata akan menjawab, "ka-kamar kak Ita" dengan gugup. "Kemari!" Sasuke langsung menyuruh Hinata untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Seperti biasanya dengan sedikit keberanian Hinata kembali naik ke tempat tidur Sasuke. Walaupun sudah sebulan lebih Hinata tidur dengan Sasuke tetap saja Hinata merasa takut. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya memandangi wajah Hinata saat tidur. Awalnya dia menutup mata berpura-pura tidur menunggu Hinata tidur, tetapi setelah Hinata tidur dia kembali membuka matanya dan melakukan kegiatan yang belakangan ini menjadi kegiatan rutin baginya, yaitu memandangi wajah Hinata.

Sasuke akan terus memandangi Hinata sampai akhirnya dia tertidur tanpa dia sadari. Dalam tidurpun yang dia mimpikan adalah dirinya yang tengah memandangi Hinata dengan senyum yang menurutnya manis. Tetapi, Sasuke sedikit kecewa setiap dia bangun di pagi hari. Yang membuatnya kecewa adalah Hinata tidak ada di tempat tidurnya saat dia membuka mata. "seperti biasa, kelinciku kabur" kata Sasuke pelan.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kebiasaan Hinata yang berubah, hanya Sasuke dan Itachi lah yang tahu mengapa kebiasaan Hinata dengan sangat cepat berubah. Itachi awalnya curiga dengan perubahan kebiasaan Hinata yang menurutnya terlalu cepat, jadi dia menyelidikinya. Tentu saja pada akhirnya dia tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab perubahaan kebiasaan seseorang menjadi begitu cepat, lebih cepat daripada yang seharusnya.

Bukan hanya Hinata yang berubah, Sasuke pun ikut-ikutan berubah. Sasuke yang biasanya bangun saat subuh untuk membaca buku pelajarannya, sekarang tidak lagi melakukan kegiatan itu. Sasuke terlalu lama memandangi Hinata, sehingga membuatnya harus mengubah jadwal bangunnya. Akhirnya setelah membuka matanya Sasuke langsung mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, sarapan, kemudian pergi ke sekolah. Kedatangan Naruto setiap pagi ke rumahnya untuk sarapan bersama dengan keluarganya pun menjadi penyebab salah satu kegiatannya yang biasa harus diubah.

Hari ini seperti biasanya Naruto datang ke rumah Sasuke dan sarapan bersama dengan keluarga Uchiha. Meja makan di rumah Sasuke kini terlihat sangat ramai dengan kehadiran Naruto yang selalu mengoceh. "Bibi, malam ini aku menginap di sini, ya?" tanya Naruto pada Mikoto yang masih sibuk menyuapkan makanan pada Hinata. "Tentu saja boleh. Tapi untuk apa sampai menginap? Apa ayah dan ibumu pergi? Apa mereka besok tidak datang?" kata Mikoto dengan wajah sedihnya. "Ummm, bukan itu, besok 'kan acara ulang tahun kak Itachi dan perkenalan Hinata sebagai adiknya Sasuke. Aku ingin menginap di sini agar besok bisa langsung membantu paman dan bibi mempersiapkan acaranya! Bibi, tenag saja, Ayah dan Ibuku pasti datang." jawab Naruto.

"Oh, jadi begitu! Kau memang anak baik, Naruto. iya 'kan suamiku?" Mikoto mengatakannya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Fugaku langsung mengngguk setuju dengan sang istri. Naruto yang dipuji langsung menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Itachi dan Sasuke biasa saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto menginap di rumah mereka. Naruto akan selalu menginap di rumah Sasuke saat Mikoto dan Fugaku pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari atau ketika ayah dan ibu Naruto pergi mengunjungi keluarga yang jauh dan tidak pulang untuk beberapa hari.

"Hinata-chan, nanti malam kakak tidur denganmu, ya!" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan. "Tidak bisa!" tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara. Naruto selalu tidur dengan Sasuke bila menginap di rumah keluarga Uchiha, tetapi nanti malam Naruto malah ingin tidur dengan Hinata. Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. "Kau boleh menginap di sini, tetapi kau harus tidur bersamaku, bukan bersama dia" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

Naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke, tetapi setelah itu Naruto langsung tertawa, "Kau tidak perlu cemas seperti itu Sasuke. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada adikmu" kata Naruto. Naruto memang sudah tahu mengenai Sasuke yang telah berubah, karena selama Naruto menghabiskan waktu di rumah Sasuke, Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan Naruto terlalu dekat dengan Hinata. Naruto mengerti maksud Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut.

Wajah Sasuke langsung merah karena malu, tak sempat dia menghabiskan sarapannya, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Naruto dan keluarganya di meja makan dan berangkat ke sekolah sendiri. Sedangkan Hinata, dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan pembicaraan orang-orang di dekatnya. Hinata sedikit sedih melihat Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan meja makan, dia terus memandang Sasuke sampai akhirnya Sasuke tak terlihat lagi.

Fugaku dan Mikoto sedikit cemas dengan Sasuke, mereka berdua sebagai orangtua takut kalau Sasuke sampai memiliki kelainan. Mereka mengira Sasuke menyukai Naruto, tetapi setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto, mereka merasa lega dan merasa bahagia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sudah bisa menerima Hinata sebagai adiknya, walaupun belum mau mengakuinya.

#January Was My December#

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita tidur!" kata Naruto mengajak Hinata tidur. Seperti kata Naruto pagi tadi, Naruto akan tidur bersama Hinata. "Ini belum waktunya tidur, Dobe!" Sasuke berusaha mencegah Naruto yang terlalu bersemangat, dan lagi sekarang memang baru pukul 8. Mereka semua baru saja selesai makan malam dan Naruto sudah mengajak Hinata untuk tidur, "Sama saja, Teme" Naruto tidak peduli dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Terserahmu!" kata Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing bila Naruto ingin tidur dengan Hinata karena pada akhirnya Hinata akan ada di kamarnya segera setelah Hinata terlelap.

Malam ini karena ulah Naruto, keluarga Uchiha tidur lebih awal. Biasanya karena ulah Naruto yang tidak mau pulang walau sudah larut malam, keluarga Uchiha tidur kamalaman. Naruto bukannya sudah mengantuk, tetapi karena sudah tidak sabar ingin menghabiskan malam hanya berdua dengan Hinata. Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto tidur di tempat mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia sangat berat membiarkan Naruto tidur dengan Hinata, sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan Hinata dan Naruto.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar Hinata dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kamar Hinata tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada orang yang ada di tempat tidur itu. Sasuke mangambil posisi di antara Naruto dan Hinata, dia ingin menjadi pemisah bagi Naruto dan Hinata. "Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" tanya Naruto, lalu kemudian menyusup di antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata yang menjadi faktor penyebab Sasuke dan Naruto berebut tempat kebingungan dengan situasi yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Hinata kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamarnya tanpa memikirkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sibuk berebut tempat dan saling mengadu tatapan tajam. Hinata merasa lebih baik dia tidur dengan Itachi saja.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, kenapa kemari? 'kan sudah ada kak Naruto yang menemanimu" tanya Itachi pada Hinata. "Ummm" Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita tidur sekarang"

Perkelahian Naruto dan Sasuke hari ini berakhir tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Naruto tidur di kamar Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya ingin masuk ke kamar Itachi, tetapi Itachi mengunci kamarnya. Melihat Hinata yang kebingungan membuat Itachi mengerti bahwa adiknya sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto, Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin membiarkan Hinata tidur dengan Naruto. Jangankan dengan Naruto, Hinata tidur dengan Itachi saja Sasuke tidak terima. Oleh karena itulah Itachi mengunci kamarnya agar Sasuke dan Naruto tidak masuk ke kamarnya.

#January Was My December#

9 Juni

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Itachi yang ke-15. Sebenarnya keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah membuat acara ulang tahun yang seperti hari ini. Bila salah satu anggota keluarga berulang tahun, mereka hanya akan berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahun secara sederhana. Acara utamanya adalah perkenalan Hinata pada orang-orang yang dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha. Acara hari ini diadakan di halaman rumah Sasuke.

Sebenarnya mereka ingin mengadakan acara perkenalan Hinata pada tanggal 1 Juni, bersamaan dengan ulang tahun Mikoto. Tetapi, Mikoto tidak menyetujui rencana tersebut, Mikoto mengusulkan acara dilangsungkan saat ulang tahun Itachi.

Orang-orang yang diundang mulai berdatangan, mulai dari keluarga Uzumaki, Sabaku, Inuzuka, Nara dan yang lainnya. Anak-anak dari keluarga itu semua sudah mengetahui kalau Sasuke punya adik, itu semua karena Naruto yang terlalu heboh menceritakan betapa manisnya Hinata pada semua orang yang dikenal olehnya dan Sasuke.

Setelah semua orang tahu adik Sasuke itu seperti apa, mereka mulai berkomentar, "Jadi, itu yang namanya Hinata! Dia sangat manis seperti yang dikatakan Naruto!" Inuzuka Kiba lah yang pertama kali berkomentar. Komentar-komentar mereka semua sama saja, teman-teman Itachi yang datang pun memberi komentar yang sama.

Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan acara ulang tahun Itachi, selama acara ulang tahun Itachi dilaksanakan, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mulai mendekati Hinata dan menggodanya dengan berbagai cara mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang sudah memasang wajah kesal, marah dan sedih. Semua bercampur di wajah Sasuke, sehingga tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat memastikan apa yang ada dalam hati Sasuke, kecuali Itachi yang mulai memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan geli.

Naruto tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, baginya orang-orang yang sekarang berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengan Hinata sangat menyebalkan. Naruto jadi tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Hinata karena akan selalu ada yang mengganggu. Dari semua orang yang ada Sabaku Gaara lah yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan. Gaara bukanlah orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain dengan sangat cepat, tetapi dengan Hinata sepertinya dia sangat akrab.

Gaara akrab dengan Hinata karena Gaara sudah mengenal Hinata sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Mereka berkenalan di panti asuhan yang menjadi tempat Hinata menjalani hidupnya selama empat tahun.

Flashback Mode on

_April, minggu pertama Hinata tinggal bersama keluarga barunya._

_Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hinata akan datang mengunjungi Nenek Chiyo. Sejak awal Mikoto sudah berjanji akan sering membawa Hinata mengunjungi Nenek Chiyo. Dan saat inilah Mikoto menepati janjinya._

"_Selamat pagi Chiyo-san!" Mikoto langsung menghampiri Nenek Chiyo yang sedang bercanda dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang seumurun dengan Sasuke. "Hinata-chan!" seru Nenek Chiyo gembira melihat Hinata. Hinata dan Nenek Chiyo berpelukan di depan Mikoto dan anak-anak laki-laki itu._

_Setelah beberapa saat melepas rasa rindunya pada Hinata, Nenek Chiyo baru tersadar bahwa dia tidak hanya bersama dengan Hinata, tetapi juga ada Mikoto di situ dan cucunya yang hari ini datang mengunjunginya. "Hinata-chan, perkenalkan ini cucu nenek, Sabaku Gaara. Gaara-kun, ini Uchiha Hinata cucu nenek dari panti ini yang paling manis." Nenek Chiyo memperkanalkan cucu kandungnya dengan Hinata yang merupakan cucunya dari panti ini._

'_Manis sekali' batin Gaara. "Aku Gaara, salam kenal" kata Gaara sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang jarang dia tunjukkan. "Hi-Hinata, U-uchiha Hinata" balas Hinata dengan gugup._

_Semenjak berkenalan dengan Hinata, setiap hari Sabtu Gaara mengunjungi neneknya, karena kata neneknya, ibu Hinata akan membawa Hinata ke panti setiap hari Sabtu untuk menemui Nenek Chiyo, itulah janji Mikoto._

_Nenek Chiyo sangat memahami maksud kedatangan Gaara ke panti bukanlah untuk mengunjunginya, tetapi untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Nenek Chiyo selalu tersenyum geli melihat Gaara yang kikuk saat berada di dekat Hinata, memandang Hinata tanpa berkedip atau setiap Gaara memberikan senyumnya pada Hinata, senyum yang jarang Gaara tunjukkan pada neneknya itu._

_Tetapi, Gaara sedikit kecewa, karena Hinata merupakan adik Sasuke, rival abadinya dalam segala bidang. 'Apakah untuk mendekati adiknya Sasuke, aku harus duel dengan Sasuke?' batin Gaara mulai sedikit cemas, mengingat dia selalu kalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke._

Flashback Mode off

"Hinata, hari ini kau sangat manis!" kata Gaara dengan wajah yang sedikit merah, tidak terlihat bila tidak diperhatikan dengan baik. Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi malu-malu. Gaara membawa Hinata menjauh dari pandangan banyak orang ke bawah pohon yang ada di pinggir halaman hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa hari ini Hinata terlihat sangat manis. Bukan tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Sabaku Gaara bila berhadapan dengan gadis lain yang seumuran dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sabaku sialan?!" seru Sasuke saat mendapati Gaara dekat-dekat dengan Hinata. Sasuke sedari tadi mencari Hinata setelah dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari dua gadis yang selalu mengejarnya, Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura, dan ternyata Sabaku Gaara yang membawa Hinata kabur dari pandangannya. Awalnya dia mengira Naruto yang membawa Hinata kabur, tetapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa rival abadinya berani mencari masalah dengannya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Cih, Uchiha brengsek!" ujar Gaara dengan kesal. "Carilah kelincimu sendiri. Jangan mengganggu kelinci milik orang lain," kata Sasuke yang kemudian menarik Hinata menjauh dari Gaara. "Oh, begitukah?! Dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, kurasa kau tidak akan menang Uchiha brengsek!" ujar Gaara agak sedikit keras agar Sasuke mendengarnya. Hinata tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke ataupun Gaara, 'kelinci? Dimana kelinci? Tidak ada kelinci di sini?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat ke sana ke mari.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, ekspresi kesalnya tiba-tiba tergantikan dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan, sedih, kecewa atau mungkin marah. Tanpa membalas perkataan Gaara, Sasuke pergi dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata dan langkah yang sangat cepat.

"Ka-kakak! a-aku capek," ujar Hinata yang sedari tadi diam, bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia hanya ikut saja saat Sasuke menariknya, dia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tetapi, Hinata tidak tahan bila harus mengikuti Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

"Cih, kakak, ya?" ujar Sasuke pelan sambil menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap Hinata yang sedang mengatur napasnya. "Kau! Kembalilah ke tempat asalmu!" Sasuke membentak Hinata. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu. "A-ak-aku. . ." Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya dan kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam dan mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Cengeng!" bentak Sasuke sekali lagi, sehingga membuat air mata semakin deras mengaliri ke pipi Hinata. Melihat Hinata air mata Hinata, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata, baginya itu lebih baik daripada kehadirannya akan membuat air mata Hinata terus mengalir.

Sasuke kembali ke tempat dimana acara ulang tahun Itachi dilaksakan dan dimulailah saat-saat Sakura dan Ino menempel dengan Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, kau kemana saja?" tanya Sakura. "Dia tidak mau bicara padamu, jidat! Menjauhlah! Sasuke-kun dimana adikmu?" ujar Ino. "Diam kau Ino-pig! Sasuke tidak ingin mendengarmu!" Sakura dan Ino terus beradu mulut. Sasuke benar-benar ingin melenyapkan kedua gadis yang sangat berisik itu, tetapi itu tidak mungkin. "Eh, Sasuke-kun kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura, "itu semua gara-gara kau, jidat!" Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Sakura dan Ino yang semakin memperpanjang pertengkaran mereka. Dengan wajah kusut Sasuke terus melangkah menjauhi halaman rumanya dan masuk ke rumah untuk kemudian masuk ke kamarnya. Tetapi sebelum itu,

"Sasuke, kau membuat Hinata menangis lagi 'kan? Padahal sudah sebulan ini kau tidak melakukannya? Tapi, kenapa sekarang malah melakukannya lagi?" tanya Mikoto yang sedang menggendong Hinata sambil terus berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Saat menemukan Hinata sedang menangis Mikoto yakin Sasuke lah yang berbuat ulah.

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, dia saja yang terlalu cengeng." Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang biasa dia ucapkan bila ibunya sudah mulai menanyainya tentang ulah yang dia buat pada Hinata. Mikoto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh meninggalkan Mikoto dan Hinata.

Mikoto dan Hinata kembali ke halaman dan memulai percakapan-percakapan ringan dengan tamu yang hadir sambil mengenalkan Hinata yang mulai berhenti menangis pada tamu secara langsung. Fugaku bercakap-cakap dengan sahabatnya yang sekaligus merupakan rekan bisnisnya. Itachi sibuk dengan teman-temannya, beberapa teman Itachi ada yang mengatakan keinginan mereka secara terang-terangan, bahwa mereka siap menjadi adik ipar Itachi. Sedangkan Naruto, dia malah sibuk bertengkar dengan Kiba, pertengkaran mereka pun ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Kiba merasa Hinata lebih menyukai dirinya daripada Naruto, tetapi Naruto juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka beradu mulut terus-menurus seperti Sakura dan Ino dan sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Saat Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya, dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sai yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga, "Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke. "Kak Sasuke! Aku bosan di luar sana, mereka semua berisik!" jawab Sai. Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Sasuke memang dua orang yang sama-sama membenci keramaian. Karena itulah Sasuke menyukai Sai sebagai sepupunya, begitu juga dengan Sai terhadap Sasuke. Banyak orang yang mengatakan Sai sangat cocok menjadi adik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Aku suka padanya, dia tidak berisik" dan inilah pertama kalinya Sasuke dan Sai tidak sependapat. Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa Sai akan langsung menyukai Hinata. Di depan Sai juga Sasuke menyebut nama Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Karena, kalau Sasuke menyebut 'Kelinci Cengeng' Sai sudah pasti tidak akan mengerti siapa yang Sasuke maksud. Untuk anak berusia 4 tahun seperti Hinata dan Sai, memang tidak akan mengerti dengan sebutan-sebutan seperti itu, berbeda dengan Gaara yang langsung mengerti maksud Sasuke ketika Sasuke menyebut kata 'kelinci' pada saat mereka bertatap wajah tadi.

"Sudahlah. Sepertinya semua orang di sini sama saja" kata Sasuke, kemudian meninggalkan Sai dan langsung memasuki kamarnya yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga.. Sai yang ditinggalkan memasang wajah bingungnya, 'apa maksudnya?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_'Oh, begitukah?! Dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, kurasa kau tidak akan menang'_

Perkataan Gaara terus terngiang di kepala Sasuke saat dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Sasuke resah, tentu saja dia mengerti arti dari ucapan Gaara yang ditujukan padanya itu. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak akan mengalah pada siapapun itu, Gaara, Naruto ataupun orang yang lainnya. Sasuke sudah membuat keputusan, bahwa bila dia tidak bisa menang, maka mereka semua pun tidak ada boleh menang.

Semanjak hari ini Sasuke melakukan berbagai macam ulah, agar tidak ada yang dekat-dekat dengan Hinata. Pada Itachi pun terkadang Sasuke membuat ulah, bila dia merasa Itachi sudah mulai berlebihan pada Hinata. Sasuke tidak pernah mau mengakui Hinata sebagai adiknya walaupun tindakan yang dilakukannya terhadap Hinata terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang menjauhkan adiknya dari segala macam bahaya. Menurut Sasuke bahaya, tetapi menurut orang lain sama sekali tidak berbahaya.

Orang-orang mulai beranggapan bahwa Sasuke terlalu berlebihan, bagi Naruto dan yang lainnya, Sasuke terlihat sangat aneh. Sasuke bertindak seperti seorang kakak, tetapi tidak pernah mau mengakui Hinata sebagai adiknya. Sasuke akan membentak siapa saja yang mengatakan kata 'adikmu' padanya, 'Dia bukan adikku!' seperti itulah. Atau saat Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak' Sasuke akan langsung membentak Hinata 'Kau bukan adikku, bodoh!' begitulah katanya.

Semakin Hinata sering memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan kakak, semakin sering pula Hinata menangis karena dibentak olah Sasuke. Di depan Hinata, Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat seperti seorang kakak, tetapi di depan orang lain Sasuke terlihat seperti sosok kakak yang berlebihan dalam melindungi adiknya. Banyak orang yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari segala perkataan dan ulah-ulah yang Sasuke buat, sebelum Sasuke mengatakannya sendiri. Tetapi, dari antara banyak orang itu, ada dua orang yang sangat memahami tujuan dari segala tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, yaitu Uchiha Itachi dan Sabaku Gaara.

Itachi merasa tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, baginya saat Sasuke dewasa nanti, Sasuke akan mengerti dan akan segera menerima Hinata sebagai adiknya, bukan yang lain. Berbeda dengan Sabaku Gaara yang merasa bahwa semua ini akan terus berlangsung sampai mereka dewasa nanti. Sasuke akan tetap menjadi rival abadi Gaara dalam segala hal.

To be Continued. . . . . . .

aizy : akakakakakakak…  
nanti waktu Hinata udah gede, bru bakal byk interaksi dengan Sasuke, sekarang Hinata msih takut sama Sasuke.

chibi beary : Itachi memang kakak yang baik bgi Hinata dan Sasuke. Tapi Sasukenya berlebihan sama Hinata.

Syura : hehehehe, pasti bakal dilanjut kok. Tapi, maaf kalau update nya 1 minggu sekali. Ga bisa cpt, soalnya tugas dari dosen numpuk tiap harinya. Wakakakakakak, nasib anak kuliahan.

Jun30 : hihiihihih, Author ga suka jalan-jln saat tengah malam. Emang wakt umur 4 thun, boboknya udah ditemani sma mama, papa.

bluerose : Sasuke akan terus menunjukkan sikap tidak peduli di depan Hinata, sampai ktika Sasuke ykin Hinata mengerti dengan segala hal yg akn dikatakannya.

Bee Hachi : hahahahahaha, di Chapter ini Hinata ga tau-menau tentang drinya yg tiba-tiba ada di kmar Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke dn Itachi tau kapan dan bagaimana tepatnya Hinata mendatangi kamar Sasuke. Hehehehehehe…

Chibi SasuHina : ok, ok, ok.. ini udah dilanjut.

All : author bakal update 1 kali dlm seminggu, masalah harinya, bisa hari jumat, sabtu atau minggu.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Family

Warning : This Story is Gaje

23 Juli

Sudah sebulan lebih semua orang mengenal Hinata sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha. Selama sebulan itu banyak teman Sasuke dan Itachi yang sering berkunjung, entah itu sepulang sekolah ataupun saat hari libur. Mereka semua itu datang bukan untuk menemui Sasuke maupun Itachi melainkan ingin menemui Hinata, agar mereka mendapatkan perhatian dari Hinata. Itachi merasa bangga punya adik yang disukai banyak orang, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang benci dengan keadaan tersebut, dia tidak senang bila banyak yang menyukai Hinata.

Sasuke selalu ingin membawa Hinata kabur dari rumah, agar tidak ada yang berusaha mencari perhatian Hinata. Namun, Sasuke sendiri sering diganggu oleh gadis-gadis yang sangat menyukainya. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sasuke kecuali menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan waktu yang tepat itu, bagi Sasuke adalah sekarang, hari kelahirannya.

Masih seperti sebelumnya, Hinata akan bangun saat fajar akan datang. Hinata masih saja mandapati dirinya bangun di kamar Sasuke, jadi seperti biasanya dia akan meninggalkan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Hinat segera beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke dan melangkah perlahan menuju pintu. Hinata menghentikan niatnya membuka pintu, karena, "Jangan kabur!" Hinata panic karena ternyata Sasuke sudah bangun, "eh? Su-sudah bangun. Se-selamat ulang tahun kak Sa-sasuke!" ujar Hinata.

Sasuke langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil tas yang tadi malam sudah ia siapkan tanpa mempedulikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari adiknya. Hari ini Sasuke ingin bersama Hinata tanpa ada yang mengganggu, dia ingin mengajak Hinata mengelilingi Konoha di hari ulang tahunnya ini dan sekalian menjauhkan para pengganggu. "Hari ini aku akan menemanimu keliling Konoha" ujar Sasuke. Sebenarnya di sini Hinata lah yang menemani Sasuke, bukan Sasuke yang menemani Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, apa nanti A-ayah dan Ibu, ju-juga kak Ita akan ikut?" tanya Hinata taku-takut. "Tidak!" jawab Sasuke cepat. "ta-ta-tapi 'kan-'kan hari ini ki-kita merayakan ulang tahun ka-ka-kakak bersama-sama." Hinata langsung menunduk ketika dia menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan 'kakak'

"Sudah! Ikuti saja aku. Ini! Pakailah!" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan jaket pada Hinata. hinata tidak langsung menerima jaket dari Sasuke, hal tersebut membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau memaksa Hinata memakai jaketnya. "Kita pergi sekarang" Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata yang terlihat masih ragu untuk menerima ajakan Sasuke. Yang lainnya belum bangun, tidak sopan bila tidak pamit pada mereka. Saat Sasuke berjalan melewati kamar ayah dan ibunya, Hinata terus saja memandangi kamar tersebut.

"Aku sudah bilang pada ayah dan ibu" kata Sasuke yang mengerti arti dari pandangan Hinata yang tak terlepas dari pintu kamar ayah dan ibunya. Setelah itu Sasuke membawa Hinata semakin menjauh dari rumahnya, juga semakin menjauh dari halamnan rumah. Saat di gerbang Sasuke sedikit khawatir kalau saja sampai penjaga kediaman Uchiha melihat mereka kabur dari rumah. Untungnya Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sejak lama. Sasuke juga sudah mempersiapkan sepeda mini yang dibelikan oleh kakeknya seminggu yang lalu untuk digunakan sebagai kendaraan. Sasuke lah yang minta dibelikan sepeda pada kakeknya, awalnya Madara tidak mau membelikannya sepeda, tetapi Sasuke terus mendesak kakeknya itu.

Pertama-tama Sasuke akan mengajak Hinata ke pantai yang tidak jauh dari Konoha Junior High School, sekolahnya Sasuke, untuk melihat matahari terbit. "Pegangan yang kuat bila tak mau jatuh!" perintah Sasuke harus dituruti oleh Hinata. Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepedanya perlahan, agar Hinata merasa nyaman di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di pantai, Hinata langsung terkagum-kagun dengan pantai Konoha yang kini ada dalam pandangannya. "Wah, cantik" Hinata masih saja terkagum-kagum melihat matahari yang perlahan mulai menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata memandang matahhri penuh kagum.

Sasuke menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Hinata, tanpa ada gangguan dari Naruto ataupun teman-teman Itachi. Rencananya membawa Hinata jauh-jauh dari para pengganggu sejauh ini berjalan lancar. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kedua orangtuanya yang pastinya akan kerepotan mencari mereka berdua, belum lagi kakeknya yang akan datang ke rumahnya untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke siang nanti. Sasuke yang hari ini seharusnya pergi ke sekolah pun membolos hanya demi melewati hari istimewa ini bersama Hinata.

#January Was My December#

Mikoto dengan wajah berseri-seri mendatangi kamar Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya dia harus membangunkan Sasuke. Mikoto juga bingung mengapa Sasuke tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah duduk manis di ruang makan dengan seragam sekolah yang lengkap, apalagi ini hari ulang tahunnya. Mikoto mencoba bersabar menunggu Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan keluar kamar. Jadi, Mikoto memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar Sasuke dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sa. . . " Mikoto sangat terkejut karna tidak menemukan Sasuke di kamar. "Sasuke?" Mikoto terus memanggil Sasuke sambil mencari Sasuke ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah itu. Itachi yang baru saja selesai mandi memandang ibunya yang panik denagn penuh tanya. "Ada apa Kaa-chan?" tanya Itachi.

"Sasuke tidak ada dikamarnya. Dan ternayta Hinata juga tidak ada di kamarnya. Aduh! Kemana mereka berdua?" Mikoto benar-benar panik. "Kaa-chan tenang ya! Mungkin mereka di rumah Naruto." kata Itachi, 'tapi, tidak mungkin' tambah Itachi dalam hatinya.

"Teme oi, Teme!" suara Naruto membenarkan dugaan Itachi. Karena mendengar suara Naruto yang cempreng, mau tak mau Itachi dan Mikoto harus menemui Naruto. Kepala keluarga Uchiha pun ikut bingung saat berada di ruang makan tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada berbagai macam masakan yang disiapkan oleh Mikoto khusus untuk Sasuke, berhubung hari ini Sasuke ulang tahun.

"Naruto, Sasuke tidak ada di rumah" kata Itachi. "Apa?" Naruto ternyata juga terkejut. "Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, tapi ini bagus untukku, jadi Sasuke tidak akan menggangguku dengan Hinata-chan."

"Naruto, sekarang ini itulah masalah utamanya, Hinata juaga tidak ada di rumah. Sasuke itu 'kan kuat, jadi dia tidak perlu dicemaskan. Tapi, Hinata, demi Tuhan putriku itu harus minum vitamin agar tetap kuat. Bagaimana ini?" Mikoto semakin panik.

"Argh!" teriak Naruto frustasi, "Pasti Sasuke yang membawa Hinata pergi!" Naruto sangat yakin Sasuke lah yang membawa Hinata pergi, karena kalau bukan siapa lagi. "Sudahlah, nanti kita cari bersama" Itachi berusaha menenangkan ibunya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun di ruang makan?" tanya Fugaku yang sudah mengahampiri Naruto, Itachi dan Mikoto yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. "Suamiku, bagaimana ini? Hinata dan Sasuke tidak ada di rumah. Padahal Hinata harus minum vitaminnya."

"Kapan mereka menghilang?" tanya Fugaku lagi, "Sepertinya, Sasuke membawa Hinata saat subuh tadi." Kali ini Itachi yang menjawab. Mikoto yang sudah sangat panik, tidak athu harus berbuat apa selain menangis. Fugsku dengan penuh sayang memeluk istrinya mencoba menenangkan Mikoto.

Sejak ditemukan oleh Nenek Chiyo, Hinata memang sangat rapuh, selama tinggal di panti pun Hinata sering sakit. Untuk itulah Mikoto selalu memberikan Hinata vitamin untuk menguatkan daya tahan tubuh Hinata. Tetapi, hari ini Sasuke membuat ulah lagi, dengan membawa Hinata pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya. Dan lagi Sasuke tidak tahu untuk apa selama ini Mikoto selalu memberikan vitamin pada Hinata, Sasuke hanya mengira bahwa itu hanya untuk menambah nafsu makan saja.

Bagaimanapun, ulah Sasuke hari ini benar-benar membuat semua orang panik. Fugaku tidak bekerja karena harus menemani Mikoto mencari kedua anaknya, bahkan Naruto dan Itachi pun tidak jadi ke sekolah, padahal sebentar lagi libur musim panas. Madara yang awalnya ingin datang siang hari, jadi datang lebih awal karena mendengar kabar menghilangnya Hinata dan Sasuke. bukan Sasuke yang mereka cemaskan, tetapi Hinata.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Apapun itu mereka semua harus dengan segera menemukan Sasuke dan Hinata. Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata dan Sasuke nantinya? Akankah Sasuke membawa Hinata pulang ke rumah sebelum keluarganya yang membawa Hinata pulang.

To be Continued. . . . . . .

Hai hai semuanya! Maaf, ya, chapter ini dikit. Ini karena hampir semua dosen memutuskan tugas dikumpulkan minggu depan, jdi tugas hrus didahulukan. Hehehehehe

Nasibku, hari Senin besok masih nyantai, hari Selasa megap-megap, hari Rabu tewas di tempat, terakhir hari Kamis bangkit kembali dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Wkwkwkwkw, #plaaakk, jadi curhat pulaaa.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Family

Warning : This Story is Gaje

Sasuke masih betah membawa Hinata berkeliling Konoha walaupun kini hari sudah semakin sore. Sasuke sempat meliaht Naruto beberapa kali, Sasuke yakin pasti yang dicari Naruto adalah Hinata. Namun, bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya bila dia mengajak Hinata menghampiri Naruto, pastinya Sasuke akan membawa Hinata menjauh dari Naruto.

"Kau tidak pernah mengelilingi Konoha, ya?" Sasuke menanyai Hinata yang terlihat seperti anak yang baru saja mengenal tempat baru. Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau payah! Ah, sudahlah! Apa kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "I-iya, a-aku ngantuk!" jawab Hinata. "Baiklah! Kita pulang sekarang!" ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak lagi mengayuh sepedanya dia mendorong sepeda itu dengan Hinata yang duduk di atas sepeda. Sasuke takut kalau nanti Hinata ketiduran dan dia tidak tahu. "Kau suka Gaara?" Sauke mulai mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari dulu ingin dia tanyakan. "ummm, i-iya, Gaara-kun baik" jawab Hinata. Mendengar jawaban Hinata membuat wajah Sasuke memerah, 'apa-apaam itu? Gaara-kun? Apa yang dilakukan Sabaku sialan itu padanya?' batin Sasuke memaki Gaara.

"Kau tidak sopan, dia 'kan lebih tua darimu. Kau harus memanggilnya kakak, ya." Kata Sasuke. "Gaara-kun yang mi-minta, katanya ti-tidak apa-apa" balas Hinata. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kapan dia bilang begitu?" Sasuke semakin penasaran. "i-itu, a-aku lupa, mmmmm, ta-tapi itu, ummm saat a-aku dan Kaa-chan, ummm ketemu de-dengan ne-nenek" kata Hinata kesulitan menyusun kata demi kata. "Nenek yang mana?" Sasuke bertanya lagu, Hinata mulai bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi, Sasuke terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Sudahlah! Kau memang bodoh!" Sasuke tidak ingin lagi mendengar jawaban Hinata karena melihat Hinata yang mulai kesulitan menjawab pertanyaannya. Biarlah nanti dia sendiri yang mencari tahu tentang siapa nenek yang Hinata maksud.

#January Was My December#

Sasuke dan Hinata mulai memasuki halaman rumah mereka, di gerbang mereka bertemu dengan satpam. "aduh, kalian kemana saja? Tuan dan nyonya sejak pagi mencari kelian berdua" tanya satpam itu. Hinata mulai bingung, bukannya Sasuke sudah bilang pada kedua orangtuanya? Lalu mengapa mereka mencari dia dan Sasuke? Sasuke tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan satpam itu dan dengan tampang tak berdosa dia terus mendorong sepedanya mendekat ke rumahnya. Satpam yang sudah lama berkerja dengan keluarga Uchiha itu sudah tahu betul bagaimana sifat anak dari majikannya. Jadi, yang dia lakukan adalah menelepon majikannya, memberitahu bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata sudah pulang.

Saat di dalam rumah Sasuke terlihat sangat panik, karena Hinata yang dia lihat tadi pagi berubah menjadi Hinata yang wajahnya mulai memucat. Sasuke langsung meletakkan tangannya di kening Hinata dan semakin panik, karena kening Hinata terasa sangat panas. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Sasuke lakukan kecuali membawa Hinata ke kamar. "aneh! Padahal tadi masih baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata?" terdengar suara Mikoto yang memanggil Hinata dari luar rumah. Mikoto memasuki rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan terus memanggil Hinata.

Sasuke yang mendengar ibunya langsung menghampiri ibunya, "Kaa-chan! Dia di kamar! Dia sangat panas!" Sasuke saat ini sedang panik, tetapi dia berusaha menutupi rasa paniknya tersebut. Mikoto sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Dengan cepat Mikoto langsung masuk ke kamar Hinata, dia ingin memarahi Sasuke, tetapi sekarang bukanlah saatnya.

Tidak lama setelah kemunculan Mikoto, Fugaku datang dan mulai menceramahi Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke diceramahi Fugaku, Madara pun ikut-ikutan menceramahi Sasuke. Yang terakhir adalah Itachi dan Naruto, karena mereka berdua mencari Hinata dengan sepeda. Jadi tidak bisa langsung sampai di rumah setelah mendapat kabar Sasuke dan Hinata sudah pulang.

"Tidak kusangka, kau membujuk kakek membelikanmu sepeda baru hanya untuk melarikan diri, kau benar-benar menjengkelkan Sasuke. Seharusnya kau tahu Hinata itu tidak sepertimu, tapi kau malah membawanya pergi tanpa bilang pada Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Kau mebuat hari ini hancur hanya untuk kesenanganmu." Kata Itachi dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah. Itachi ingin memukul Sasuke, tetapi dia pikir lebih baik dia pergi daripada nantinya dia lepas kendali.

"Sasuke! Kalau kau pikir aku akan menyakiti Hinata, kau salah. Aku benar-benar bingung melihatmu," kali ini Naruto tidak banyak bicara, hal ini memperlihatkan bahwa Naruto sedang kesal. Naruto langsung meninggalkan Sasuke, dia ingin melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Kalian semua sama saja," kata Sasuke dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan rumah. Tak ada satupun yang mempedulikannya, semuanya membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Mereka merasa Sasuke pergi untuk merenungi kesalahan dan memang dugaan mereka benar adanya.

Sasuke sangat menyesal, bila dia tahu jadinya akan seperti ini, dia tidak akan membawa Hinata pergi. Bukan ceramahan dari orangtua, kakek, kakak, maupun sahabatnya yang membuatnya menyesal. Tetapi, keadaan Hinata yang sama sekali tidak dia perkirakan.

#January Was My December#

Sasuke mulai membuka pintu kamar Hinata, "Kaa-chan boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sasuke pada ibunya yang masih merawat Hinata yang sedang demam. Tadinya dokter sudah memeriksa keadaan Hinata, dan dokter bilang tidak ada masalah serius. "hn, masuklah" jawab Mikoto.

"Kaa-chan, aku, aku, maafkan aku!" kata Sasuke sambil memandangi Hinata. Mikoto menghela napas dalam dan, "Tidak apa-apa. Hinata akan segera sembuh!" ujarnya, "Tidurlah!" tambah Mikoto. "Apa aku boleh tidur di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Mikoto tersenyum pada Sasuke, "tentu saja boleh"

Mikoto yang tadinya ingin memarahi Sasuke, jadi tidak ingin marah lagi, karena mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke yang tulus. Mikoto pun malah mengizinkan Sasuke tidur dengannya dan Hinata.

"Kaa-chan, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Sasuke memulai topik baru dalam percakapannya dengan Mikoto. "Tentu saja boleh" jawab Mikoto dengan yakin. "Siapa nenek yang Kaa-chan dan Hinata temui belakangan ini?" Sasuke mulai mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Oh, itu. Kau 'kan tahu Kaa-chan dan Hinata setiap hari sabtu pergi ke panti asuhan tempat Hinata tinggal sebelum dia tinggal di sini, dan bahkan Itachi dan Naruto sering ikut, tapi kau tidak pernah mau ikut?!" kata Mikoto. "iya, aku tahu itu" Sauke mulai penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya.

"Nah, nenek yang sering kami temui itu tinggal di sana. Dia Nenek Chiyo, neneknya Sabaku Gaara, kau 'kan sekelas dengannya. Nenek Chiyo adalah pengelola panti asuhan itu. Gaara-chan juga selalu ada di sana ketika kami datang, dia sangat akrab dengan Hinata-chan." Semua yang dikatakan Mikoto telah membuat hati Sasuke memanas, "Oh, jadi begitu ya?!"ujar Sasuke.

'AWAS KAU SABAKU SIALAN' batin Sasuke berteriak. "kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan lebih baik kau tidur, besok kau harus sekolah," kata Mikoto mengingatkan Sasuke.

"Masih ada satu lagi. Kenapa dia seperti ini? Tadi dia baik-baik saja, tapi saat di rumah dia malah demam," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar tidak seperti biasanya. "Hmmm, bagaimana ya mengatakannya?! Hinata sangat mudah terserang penyakit, vitamin yang Kaa-chan berikan selama ini berfungsi sebagai penyokong daya tahan tubuhnya agar tidak mudah lemah. Kaa-chan rasa kau cukup pintar untuk memahaminya, Sasuke!" jelas Mikoto. "Iya, bahkan aku terlalu pintar untuk memahaminya" kata Sasuke memuji dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar itu Mikoto tertawa pelan, "sudahlah, Kaa-chan mau tidur. Kalau ada pertanyaan lagi lebih baik kau tanyakan besok saja. Dan kau juga sebaiknya tidur, besok kau haru sekolah. Hari ini satpam kita bilang banyak teman-teman perempuanmu yang datang ke sini hanya untuk mengantarkan kado, besok kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka semua." Akhirnya Mikoto berceramah panjang lebar pada Sasuke seperti biasanya.

'Menjijikkan' batin Sasuke. Apa pun yang terjadi Sasuke tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis-gadis berisik yang suka mengganggunya. "Cepatlah tidur!" perintah Mikoto.

Sasuke tidak lagi banyak berkomentar dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke masih belum benar-benar tidur. 'kukira hari ini akan menjadi hari ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kurasakan. Tetapi, sekarang malah berakhir seperti ini, Maafkan aku. . . . !' Sasuke kembali membuka matanya dan melihat Hinata untuk beberapa saat, "Maafkan aku Hinata!" dan setelah itu Sasuke menjemput kehidupannya di alam mimpi.

Malam ini Sasuke tidur dengan Mikoto dan juga Hinata. Bagi Sasuke lebih menyenangkan bila dia tidur hanya dengan Hinata, tanpa ada siapapun lagi. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata sakit dan tidak mungkin dia yang merawat Hinata, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana memperlakukan orang sakit, bisa-bisa Hinata malah semakin sakit.

#January Was My December#

Hari Sabtu ini seperti biasa Mikoto akan membawa Hinata untuk menemui Nenek Chiyo. Kemarin sore Hinata sudah sembuh total, jadi hari ini Mikoto pikir tidak apa-apa bila Hinata dibawa keluar rumah. Itachi hari ini tidak ikut, karena katanya dia mau ke rumah temannya. Naruto juga hari ini tidak datang ke rumah Sasuke karena dia pergi bersama ayah dan ibunya ke rumah kakek dan neneknya.

Setiap hari Sabtu, Fugaku mengendarai mobil sendiri, karena supir tentunya akan mengantar Hinata dan Mikoto. Mikoto dan Hinata selalu bersemangat bila ingin pergi ke panti, seperti hari ini. Mikoto dan Hinata dengan langkah riang menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka menemui Nenek Chiyo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto yang terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah berada dalam mobil. "Aku mau ikut!" jawab Sasuke santai. Mikoto mengernyitkan keningnya, "Nanti di sana kau mau apa?" tanya Mikoto. "Hanya ingin melihat-lihat," ujar Sasuke, 'tentu saja ingin menjauhkan pengganggu' tambah Sasuke dalam hatinya. "Akhirnya, kau mau ikut juga," kata Mikoto seraya menunjukkan senyumnya.

Selama di perjalanan Mikoto banyak bercerita pada Sasuke tentang Nenek Chiyo dan beberapa orang di panti asuhan yang sudah Mikoto kenal dengan baik. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa pun yang dikatakan ibunya, yang dia tahu saat dia melihat Sabaku Gaara nanti, dia harus bertindak dengan cepat.

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka pun berakhir. Sasuke merasa tempat yang dilihatnya tersebut biasa saja, seperti panti asuhan pada umumnya, tetapi ketika dia melihat Sabaku Gaara, panti asuhan itu tidak lagi biasa. Untuk beberapa saat Sabaku Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke saling melempar tatapan mengerikan, seolah-olah mereka akan berkelahi. "Cih, Uchiha brengsek!" ujar Gaara pelan tapi penuh penekanan. "sepertinya Kami-sama tidak mengabulkan permohonan Sabaku sialan" ejek Sasuke.

Mikoto dan Nenek Chiyo tidak terlalu memperdulikan Sasuke dan Gaara, mereka malah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mikoto membantu Ayame menyiapkan makan siang bersama pengurus panti yang lainnya. Mikoto memang sudah terbiasa membantu menyiapkan makan siang setiap kali dia datang ke panti ini. Sedangkan Nenek Chiyo, tentu saja dia melaksanakan acara melepas rindunya pada Hinata. Biasanya Gaara akan ada bersama Nenek Chiyo dan Hinata, Gaara juga perlu melepas rindunya pada Hinata, karena Gaara memang hanya akan bertemu Hinata di panti, selebihnya Sasuke selalu menghalanginya.

Satu hari kesempatan Gaara kali ini pun harus hilang karena Sasuke ikut bersama Mikoto dan Hinata. "Kau benar-benar brengsek Uchiha!" ujar Gaara yang merasa kesal karena ditahan Sasuke agar dia tidak dekat-dekat dengan Hinata.

"Tidak usah mengeluh seperti itu, Sabaku sialan!" balas Sasuke yang masih menahan Gaara dengan memegangi tangan Gaara. "Lepaskan aku sekarang Uchiha brengsek!" Gaara mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya. Sasuke memang saingan terberat Gaara, Naruto yang juga sering ikut bersama Hinata dan Mikoto bukanlah lawan yang tangguh bagi Gaara. Tetapi, sekarang berbeda, Uchiha Sasuke rival abadinya telah muncul.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Sabaku, tidak usah banyak berharap," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau terlalu percaya diri UCHIHA BRENGSEK!" balas Gaara dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan, dan semakin keras ketika dia mengucapkan 'Uchiha brengsek'

Ini buruk bagi Gaara, pastilah setelah ini Sasuke akan terus ikut ke panti setiap Hinata dan Mikoto berkunjung. Sasuke tidak akan menyisakan satu haripun untuk Gaara. Seandainya Gaara adalah Naruto pastilah Gaara akan sering datang ke rumah Sasuke untuk mencuri kesempatan. Namun, sayang sekali, harga diri Sabaku Gaara terlalu tinggi untuk datang ke rumah rivalnya. Dan lagipula Gaara tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Cukuplah dia bertemu dengan Hinata di panti saja. Namun, bila di panti pun ada Sasuke, sepertinya Gaara tidak lagi bisa menghindari persaingannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memulainya, maka Sasuke yang harus merasakan akibatnya. Karena kedatangannya ke panti untuk mengganggu Gaara, maka Gaara akan mendatangi rumah Sasuke untuk menciptakan kesempatan. Gaara tidak lagi peduli tentang rumah siapa yang dia kunjungi, yang terpenting adalah dia bisa menemani Hinata bermain. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak tinggal diam melihat hal tersebut.

Semenjak Gaara sering berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke, pertengkaran-pertengkaran mulai mewarnai kediaman Uchiha yang biasanya terlihat ramai karena kehadiran Naruto, teman Sasuke maupun teman Itachi. Gaara dan Sasuke semakin meramaikan tempat tinggal keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Keadaan ini justru membuat Fugaku merasa kesal, sepulang bekerja yang dia dapati anaknya bertengkar dengan anak rekan bisninya, tentu saja bukan hal yang menguntungkan baginya.

Biarpun seperti itu, Fugaku berusaha untuk tetap sabar, nanti kalau anaknya itu sudah dewasa tidak akan ada lagi pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang sering terjadi di rumahnya seperti belakangan ini.

To be Continued. . . . . .

Chibi beary : hahahaha Naruto nya 'kan ga peka. Jadi, dia ga mikir apa-apa tentang Sasuke. Dia hanya sedikit kesal pada Gaara. Hinata nantinya 'kan sama Sasuke. Soalnya ini tokoh utamanya, ya Sasuke sama Hinata. Kemunculan Hyuuga masih lma lagi.

Kensuchan : ok, deh. Ini dah dilanjut.

Bluerose : terima kasih krn terus mmbaca fic ini.

Jun30 : wakakakak, sbrnya udah sadar, hanya tak mau mengakui saja.

Syura : hahahaha, di chapter ini persaingan Sasuke n Gaara semakin memanas.

Aizy : bisa jadi, bisa jadi. . .

Sana Uchiga : wah, terima kasih udah mau mampir buat baca fic ini. Yeah, cinta Sasuke akan semakin bertambah pada Hinata sejalan dengan usianya yg akn smakin bertambah.

Kensuchan : wuakakakakak. Bentar lagi, chapter 11.

Kumbangbimbang : wah, terima ksih udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca fic ini.

Hantu makan : aduh, nama kmu lucu sekali :D  
akakakakak, namnya juga hrus belajar biar jdi SPd yng sesungguhnya, bkan Sarjana Pengumpul Diktat.

Shusiechi : iya, terima kasih atas kiriman semangatnya. Author jdi makin smgt ngelanjutin, ni aja updatenya udah lbih cpat. Di chapter ini Gaara udah muncul, walaupun Cuma bentar aja.

Dewi Natalia : Author jga pasng wajah sedih wkt nulis itu. Tentu saja Itachi, untuk anak seumuran Itachi yg jenius pastilah mengrti soal yng begituan. Iya, sgt lucu, Author jga jd ky org gila senyam senyum sndiri wakt nulis. Hahahahaha, itu akibat dr kejeniusan Uchiha yg diturankan pd Sasuke, shg masih umur 12 ja udah ngerti yg bgituan. Iya, begitulah Sasuke, selalu berulah untuk kenyamanannya sendiri.

Sulli8989 : sayang bgt malah.

Rini andriani : iya, ini lanjutnya udah dipercepat.

Untuk semuanya : saya msi berharap byk yg review fic ini. Jujur review yg msuk membuat sya semakin bersemangat. Samakin banyak, maka semangat saya semakin bertambah. Dan adanya review jga menunjukkan bahwa byk di anatra kalian yang menyediakan wkt untk membaca fic ini dengan saksama, dan itu membuat saya semakin cepet ngetik kata demi kata dalm fic ini. Aduuhhh, sya lesu kalo ga ktmu apa pun di kotak review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Family

Warning : This Story is Gaje

Uchiha Fugaku : 41 tahun

Uchiha Mikoto : 39 tahun

Uchiha Itachi : 15 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku Gaara dan yang lainya : 13 tahun

Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Hinata : 4 tahun (bentar lagi 5 tahun)

November

Musim panas sudah berganti menjadi musim gugur sejak pertengahan September lalu. Dedaunan sudah hampir habis berguguran dan terbang bersama angin sejuk musim gugur. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan segala jenis tanaman yang ada di halaman rumah Uchiha Fugaku. Musim yang sangat disukainya ini tidak akan disia-siakannya, dia sangat menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menyejukkan di halaman rumahnya.

Hari ini Fugaku tidak bekerja, karena memang setiap hari minggu dia tidak bekerja. Fugaku belakangan ini sering kesal karena ulah Sasuke yang terus bertengkar dengan teman Itachi atau temannya sendiri atau bahkan yang lebih parah dengan kakanya sendiri. Untuk itulah Fugaku melarang siapapun yang seumuran dengan Sasuke dan Itachi datang ke rumahnya pada hari minggu. Fugaku juga manusia biasa yang membutuhkan sedikit ketenangan. Tidak ada Naruto, Kiba, Gaara atau teman Sasuke yang lain dan teman-teman Itachi, sehingga hanya tinggal keheningan yang ada dirumahnya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan! Itu susunya untuk siapa?" tanya Fugaku pada Hinata yang menghampirinya dengan langkah kecil sambil membawa susu yang tidaklah mungkin Hinata yang akan meminum semuanya, susunya terlalu banyak, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Fugaku, sehingga dia bertanya seperti itu.

"I-ini, kata Kaa-chan untuk Tou-chan!" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan susu hangat yang dia bawa. Fugaku langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati, tetapi, 'ini susu yang biasa Hinata minum. Ternyata dia masih suka bermain-main denganku, ya?' Fugaku langsung terkikik membayangkan wajah istrinya yang deperkirakannya sekarang sedang tertawa.

"Terima kasih, ya, Hinata-chan! Ayo kita masuk! Sebentar lagi kartun kesukaanmu akan tayang!" Ujar Fugaku. Fugaku dan Hinata kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Itachi, dimana Sasuke?!" tanya Fugaku pada Itachi yang sedang menonton anime kesukaannya. "Di halaman belakang" jawab Itachi singkat, namun sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang ini, menghabiskan waktu bersama Manda. "Oh. Kau temani Hinata, ya! Ayah ingin menemui ibumu!" Fugaku melangkah menuju dapur dan masih tetap memegang gelas berisi susu yang tadi diberikan Hinata padanya.

"Hinata-chan, kemari, duduk dengan kakak. Sebentar lagi kartun kesukaanmu akan tayang. Bersiaplah!" Itachi sangat bersemangat, dia memang paling suka bila disuruh menemani Hinata, apalagi tidak ada Sasuke di sekitarnya. Hinata pun sangat senang bila ditemani oleh Itachi, untuk itulah dia sedikti berlari untuk menghampiri Itachi di depan TV.

#January Was My December#

"Yah, kartunnya sudah selesai!" ujar Itachi menunjukkan wajah yang sedikit kecewa seperti halnya yang dilakukan Hinata. Kartun yang mereka tonton memang hanya akan tayang setiap hari minggu, jadi akan tayang lagi minngu depan. "hmmm, bagaimana kalau Hinata-chan belajar main gitar dengan kakak?! Kau mau 'kan, Hinata-chan?!" Itachi memiliki ide bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata. Hinata mengangguk setuju, sebenarnya sudah lama dia ingin belajar memainkan gitar milik ibunya. Karena ayah, ibu dan kedua kakaknya bisa memainkan gitar.

"Kau tunggu di sini, ya! Biar kakak ambil gitarnya!" Itachi pergi ke ruangan kedap suara yang ada di sebelah kamar ayah dan ibunya. Ruangan itu dua kali lipat lebih luas dari kamar ayah dan ibunya dan ruangan itu tempat Mikoto meletakkan alat-alat musik yang sudah ada sejak Mikoto masih SMA.

Saat Itachi membuka pintu ruangan itu dia melihat ayahnya yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk ibunya dengan diiringi dentingan piano yang dimainkan sendiri oleh Fugaku. Itachi malah terus memperhatikan ayah dan ibunya dan melupakan tujuan awalnya membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Sementara itu Sasuke memiliki rencana untuk meramaikan suasana yang menurutnya tidak seru. Sasuke meninggalkan halaman bersama ularnya dan pergi untuk mencari seseorang yang akan diperkenalkannya dengan Manda. "Nah, Manda, dia sudah lama di sini, tapi belum berkenalan denganmu! Kau harus berkenalan dengannya!" setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke menampilkan seringaian jahil di wajahnya.

"Nah, itu dia!" kata Sasuke kemudian mendekati Hinata dengan langkah pelan agar Hinata tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Saat Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Hinata, Sasuke mendekatkan ularnya pada wajah Hinata melalui bagian atas kepala Hinata, sehingga Manda mulai menunjukkan kepalanya di depan wajah Hinata.

Keringat dingin langsung mengalir di wajah Hinata, dia ingin teriak, tetapi suaranya tertahan, dia mulai merasa sesak di bagian dadanya. Hinata terkejut. Hal tersebut membuat jantungnya seketika bekerja lebih cepat dari normal, semakin cepat dan cepat, namun setelah itu semakin lambat. Tidak ada lagi hal lain yang terjadi kecuali Hinata pingsan dengan jantung yang semakin melemah.

"Hinata! Aduh! Bagaimana ini?!" Sasuke sangat panik, kepanikan untuk pertaman kalinya tergambar di wajah Sasuke, "Tou-chan! Kaa-chan! Kakak!" Sasuke berteriak-teriak memanggil ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. Itachi yang pertama kali mendengar suara Sasuke langsung berlari ke tempat Sasuke dan Hinata, kemudian disusul ayah dan ibunya yng langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka ketika mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Itachi langsung memukul Sasuke karena melihat Hinata pingsan, tidak ada hal lain yang dipikirkan Itachi kecuali adiknya itulah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. "Itachi, hentikan!" Fugaku mengendalikan Itachi yang sudah lepas kendali. Sedangkan Mikoto langsung membawa Hinata pergi dari rumah menuju garasi. Hinata harus cepat-cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit, kalau tidak Mikoto pastilah sudah tahu apa akibatnya. Fugaku langsung mengikuti istrinya tanpa mempedulikan Itachi yang masih belum bisa dikendalikan.

Kepergian Mikoto dan Fugaku membuat Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya dan lengsung berlari secepat mungkin mengejar ayah dan ibunya, sedangkan Sasuke, dia terpaku dan terus menatap ayah, ibu dan kakaknya yang semakin menjauh. "Aku hanya ingin main dengannya!" kemudian Sasuke meneteskan air matanya, dia kembali ke halaman belakang dan menaruh Manda ke kandang.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke mengambil sepedanya dan pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dia yakin pasti Hinata dibawa ke rumah sakit yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya. Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Sasuke langsung mencari-cari kemana Hinata dibawa. Dia terlalu tergesa-gesa untuk bertanya pada petugas di rumah sakit itu. Sasuke yakin dia pasti bisa menemukannya tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Dan akhirnya di sini lah Sasuke, dia bersembunyi di persimpangan koridor rumah sakit, di dekat ruangan tempat Hinata dirawat. Di depan ruangan itu Mikoto, Fugaku, Naruto dan Itachi menunggu dengan kepanikan yang masih menghiasi wajah mereka masing-masing.

Tidak lama setelah itu, keluarlah seorang dokter yang masih terlihat muda walau sudah tua, dia adalah dokter di rumah sakit ini sekaligus merupakan nenek Naruto. Jadi, tentulah Sasuke tidak heran melihat Naruto yang sudah ada di tempat itu. Naruto datang ke tempat kerja neneknya untuk mengantarkan titipan ibunya, karena bila diantar ke rumah neneknya itu jaraknya akan semakin jauh dengan rumah Naruto.

"Semuanya sudah terkendali. Untunglah kalian cepat, kalau tidak pastilah Hinata tidak selamat. Kalian harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, dia sangat rapuh." Ujar Tsunade. Sasuke yang juga mendengar semua itu, seketika meneteskan air matanya. "Ini semua salahku!" Sasuke meninggalkan rumah sakit itu sambil terus menangis, dia merasa tidak pantas lagi untuk menemui Hinata.

Saat mengayuh sepedanya pun Sasuke masih saja menangis, dia terus berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, tetapi dia tidak sanggup. Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan hatinya yang masih terasa pedih, Hinata yang sangat disayanginya hampir tidak selamat karena ulahnya. Dia hanya ingin meramaikan suasana dan memang berhasil, tetapi tidak seperti ini yang diinginkannya.

Yang dia inginkan, Hinata terkejut, lalu berteriak dan kemudian Sasuke semakin mendekati Hinata sehingga Hinata berusaha melarikan diri darinya. Dan akhirnya Sasuke terus mengejarnya sambil tertawa riang. Intinya Sasuke hanya ingin main kejar-kejaran dengan Hinata, namun sayangnya semua perkiraannya meleset.

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke langsung ke halaman belakang dan mengambil ularnya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang kecil. Sasuke ingin membawa ularnya itu jauh-jauh dari rumah, dia ingin mengembalikan ular itu ke tempat dimana dia membelinya. Ular itu tidak boleh lagi ada di rumah, tidak boleh lagi mengejutkan Hinata seperti tadi.

#January Was My December#

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?!" tanya Kabuto, penjaga Pet Shop, tempat Sasuke membeli Manda. "Dimana Orochimaru?" tanya Sasuke singkat. "Tidak sopan!" Kabuto tidak menyukai anak yang ada di hadapannya. "Tidak usah banyak komentar!" Sasuke semakin menunjukkan ketidaksopanannya.

"Dia sudah pergi ke Cina satu tahun yang lalu! Kau mau apa?" kata Kabuto dengan wajah kesal. "Aku ingin mengembalikan ular ini" Sasuke menunjukkan ular yang ada di dalam keranjang yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Kabuto mengernyitkan keningnya sebagai tanda dia sedang bingung. "Aku membelinya pada bulan Oktober tahun lalu di sini. Aku tidak suka lagi padanya." Jelas Sasuke santai walaupun tadinya dia baru saja selesai menangis.

"Kau mau aku membayarnya berapa?" tanya Kabuto, "Tidak usah dibayar" balas Sasuke. "hmmm, bagaimana kalau kau menukarnya saja?" Kabuto tidak ingin menerima ular itu secara cuma-cuma. "Mungkin kau mau memelihara anjing, kucing, atau kelinci?! Lihat-lihatlah dulu" tambah Kabuto. Sasuke tiba-tiba sangat tertarik untuk memelihara anjing ketika Kabuto menyebut kata 'anjing', setahunya Hinata sangat menyukai anjing, terutama Akamaru, anjingnya Kiba.

Sasuke pun setuju untuk menukarkan Manda dengan seekor anak anjing yang lucu. Harganya pun tidak jauh berbeda, Sasuke tidak perlu menambah uang, karena ularnya masih sedikit lebih mahal dibandingkan dengan anjing yang akan dibawanya pulang. Anjing tersebut nantinya akan dia tunjukkan pada Hinata, Hinata pasti akan senang, karena baginya anjing itu lebih lucu daripada Akamaru.

#January Was My December#

Sasuke tidak langsung pulang ke rumah ketika dia menyelesaikan urusannya di Pet Shop, dia terus mangayuh sepedanya tanpa arah dan masih saja menangis ketika dia mengingat Hinata, sehingga akhirnya dia baru ada di rumah pada malam hari dengan wajah kusut serta matanya yang bengkak.

"Sasuke, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Fugaku. "Kau tidak ingin melihat adikmu?!" tambah Fugaku. "Aku bosan di rumah, jadi aku pergi jalan-jalan!" jawab Sasuke dengan tampang tak berdosa andalannya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" Fugaku mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Tidak ada uang jajan untukmu selama sebulan!" untuk pertama kalinya Fugaku menghukum Sasuke. "dan kau harus jalan kaki ke sekolah selama sebulan!" hukuman yang tidak terlalu berat untuk kesalahan yang sangat besar. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya menonton ayahnya memberi hukuman pada adiknya.

"Terserahlah! Aku mau mandi!" ujar Sasuke tidak peduli pada hukuman yang diberikan ayahnya. Fugaku sama sekali tidak menyadari mata Sasuke yang bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, namun Itachi menyadari itu walaupun dia baru menyadarinya, dia memandang adiknya dengan tatapan sedih. Itachi juga menyadari keanehan yang ada pada Sasuke, Sasuke membawa anjing. 'Dari mana anjing itu?' Itachi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'jangan-jangan!' Itachi langsung ke halaman belakang.

'benar dugaanku' batin Itachi saat melihat Manda tidak ada dikandangnya dan malah ada anjing di sekitar kandang Manda.

#January Was My December#

Malam ini Sasuke tidak bisa tidur, dia ingin sekali menjenguk Hinata, tapi dia merasa tidak pantas untuk menampakkan wajahnya di depan Hinata. Jadi beginilah keadaannya saat malam semakin larut, tetap tidak bisa tidur walaupun sudah berusaha. Tidak ada Hinata yang tidur diranjangnya, Hinata sedang tidur di rumah sakit. Memikirkan semua itu membuatnya semakin bersedih, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali kembali menangis seperti tadi.

"Sasuke, boleh aku masuk?!" terdengar suara Itachi dari balik pintu, Sasuke dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan kemudian berpura-pura tidur. Itachi yang tidak menerima respon apa pun dari Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dan mendapati adiknya yang terlihat tidur, tetapi tidak bagi Itachi.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berpura-pura. Aku sudah dengar suara tangisanmu itu, sama sekali tidak anggun," ujar Itachi. "Kau banyak bicara Itachi. Tidak akan ada orang yang terlihat anggun saat menangis, baka!" balas Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi pagi!" melihat mata adiknya yang bengkak Itachi jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah memukul Sasuke tadi pagi. "Semua salahku!" Sasuke lebih merasa bersalah. "Terserahmu! Tapi, kau jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak suka punya adik laki-laki yang cengeng! Dan lagi Hinata sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia akan sangat menyukai anjing barumu itu. Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong soal itu, kau beri nama apa anjing itu?!"

"Kau tidak perlu cemas soal itu! Aku sudah tahu! Namanya, Moko! Keluarlah! Aku mau tidur!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak. "Karena tidak ada yang bisa kau angkat, kau jadi ingin tidur, ehh?!" Setelah mengucapkan itu Itachi mealngkah menuju pintu, dia ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya sambil tertawa puas karena sudah berhasil menggoda Sasuke. "DIAM KAU ITACHI!" Sasuke berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil melempar bantal ke arah Itachi, tidak akan ada yang marah, karena ayah dan ibunya bermalam di rumah sakit.

Esok harinya Naruto datang dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kemarahan, dia hilang kendali dan memukul Sasuke sampai dia puas. Itachi tentu tidak tinggal diam melihat Sasuke dipukuli oleh Naruto, dia berusaha menghentikan Naruto. Naruto memang sudah ingin menghajar Sasuke sejak kemarin, namun Sasuke tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sasuke yang dipukuli tidak melakukan perlawanan, baginya dia sangat pantas menerima semua itu dari Naruto.

Pagi ini bukan hanya Naruto yang menghajar Sasuke, saat Sasuke tiba di sekolah Gaara langsung manghadiahinya pukulan bertubi-tubi. Seperti halnya saat Sasuke dipukuli oleh Naruto, kali ini Sasuke pun diam saja tanpa ada perlawanan.

"Kau memang brengsek Uchiha!" Gaara terus memaki Sasuke tanpa ada niat untuk berhenti sampai Kakashi-sensei datang untuk menghentikan Gaara. Konoha Junior High School hari ini tampak ramai karena tindakan Gaara. Gaara melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Sasuke, yang menurutnya pantas menerima setiap pukulan yang ia layangkan. Kemarahan Gaara sudah tertahan sejak tadi malam neneknya memberitahu bahwa Hinata hampir tak terselamatkan. Nenek Chiyo tidak mengatakan bahwa Sasuke yang membuat Hinata seperti itu, namun, tanpa basa-basi Gaara langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke lah yang berulah.

Dan kini di sinilah mereka berdua, di kantor kepala sekolah. "Kau pemaksa Uchiha! Kau bencana! Pembawa sial!" Gaara masih terus memaki Sasuke walaupun dia sudah berhenti memukul.

"Hentikan, Tuan Sabaku!" Sarutobi Hiruzen, selaku kepala sekolah mulai angkat bicara. Bersama dengan ini berbagai pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh sang kepala sekolah kepada mereka berdua, tetapi hanya Gaara yang menjawab, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hiruzen berhenti bertanya ketika, "Sensei, aku yang salah!", dan dengan begitu Hiruzen memberi hukuman pada Sasuke sesuai dengan aturan sekolah.

Sasuke menerima hukuman bukan hanya dari rumah, bahkan sekolah pun memberinya hukuman. Tetapi, Sasuke masih merasa itu semua belum seberapa dibandingkan Hinata yang hampir tewas karena perbuatannya. Jadi, tanpa sedikit pun protes Sasuke menjalani hukumannya.

Semua yang terjadi di musim gugur ini membuat Sasuke berubah, dia tidak lagi bersikap seperti seorang kakak untuk Hinata. Dia tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang dekat dengan Hinata, dia cukup senang karena Hinata masih suka tidur dengannya. Naruto pun kembali berbaikan dengan Sasuke, ayah dan ibunya pun sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Sasuke tidak pernah lagi menghalang-halangi Gaara untuk dekat dengan Hinata. Begitulah yang terlihat, tetapi siapa yang tahu apa yang dia lakukan di balik semua itu.

To be Continued. . . . .

Guest : yup, pasti happy ending. Endless Love, author ga tau tu kisahnya sampai akhir gmn. Author cma taunya waktu mereka msih kecil, nama tokoh-tokohnya aja author lupa.

Kensuchan : iya, iya, semua udah ada di otak author, cuma tinggal diketik ja.

Susiechi : sabar ya, cepet atau lmbat pasti author bakal mengalirkan semuanya.

Lilac : hahahaha, Sasuke ga mau ngembat yang lain, dia cuma mau Hinata.

Readers : guys, ayo tinggalkan jejak kalian.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Family & Romance

Warning : This Story is Gaje

Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update. Ini semua karena listrik yang terlalu sering padam, 3 kali dalam sehari, udah macam kebutuhan makan aja, padahal ga da tu yang butuh istrik padam. Laptop saya ga bisa nyala kalau ga da arus, sedihnya. Dan utnuk reviewnya, saya ga sempat balas, soalnya ini ntar lgi bakal terjadi pemadaman listrik. Jadi, harus cepat-cepat. Maaf juga untuk beberapa typo, saya benar-benar minta maaf, pasti typo nya buat para reader ga nyaman. Kritik dan saran saya tunggu!

1.5 Tahun Kemudian

Mei

Usia Hinata sudah genap 6 tahun sejak bulan Desember tahun lalu, Hinata juga sudah masuk sekolah dasar sejak bulan lalu. Hinata bersekolah di Konoha Elementary School, Sasuke dan Itachi juga bersekolah di sana sewaktu mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Pada permulaannya semua baik-baik saja, namun saat proses belajar-mengajar dimulai, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan baik. Semua orang tahu bahwa mereka yang merupakan keturunan Uchiha adalah orang-orang yang memiliki otak yang encer. Kemampuan berpikir semua Uchiha selalu di atas rata-rata, begitulah yang orang pikirkan.

Tetapi, dia, Uchiha Hinata, bukanlah anak yang memiliki kemampuan berpikir seperti Uchiha lainnya, bahkan bisa dibilang jauh di bawah rata-rata. Untuk orang dewasa pastilah mengerti dengan semua ini, 'maklumlah dia 'kan anak angkat' begitulah yang mereka katakan. Tetapi, tidak sedikit orang yang malah mengatakan 'kenapa Uchiha sampai mengadopsi anak seperti itu? Dari luar terlihat sangat pantas, tapi tidak dengan bagian dalamnya' semua orang terus membicarakan hal tersebut.

Berbeda lagi di kalangan anak-anak seusia Hinata, saat proses bealajar-mengajar berlangsung banyak teman-teman sekelas Hinata yang mengatakan 'Kau tidak pantas memakai nama Uchiha!' atau 'Uchiha idiot!' mereka mengatakan semua itu tepat di hadapan Hinata. Hal tersebut membuat Hinata selalu pulang dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, kecuali menangis.

Naruto, Itachi dan Gaara sudah berkali-kali mengancam anak-anak itu agar tidak lagi mengejek Hinata. Tetapi, apalah yang bisa mereka lakukan bila anak-anak itu tidak mau mendengar, mereka ingin memukul anak-anak itu, namun itu tidak mungkin, mereka cukup tahu diri dengan usia dan ukuran tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan anak-anak itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku?

Sasuke mencoba untuk bersabar, dia berharap Naruto, Itachi dan Gaara sudah cukup untuk membuat anak-anak itu berhenti. Namun, kalau masih saja tetap seperti ini, apa boleh buat, jangan salahkan Sasuke bila akhirnya dia bertindak jauh lebih kejam dari Naruto, Itachi dan Gaara. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Fugaku, mereka mempunyai masalah sendiri, mereka sudah cukup sakit hati mendengar pernyataan-pernyataan menyakitkan dari orang-orang tentang putri mereka. Bahkan Mikoto sudah sering mengatakan 'Ajari anakmu itu untuk menjaga mulutnya' pada orangtua dari anak-anak yang suka mengejek Hinata. Tetapi malah mendapat balasan 'Yang dikatakan anakku memang benar adanya, jadi tidak ada yang salah' satu kalimat itu sukses membuat Mikoto tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Jadi, kini yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya terus menyemangati Hinata agar giat belajar dan membungkam mulut semua orang. "Hinata-chan, bila ada yang bilang kau tidak pantas memakai nama Uchiha, tidak usah dipedulikan, ya!" Mikoto mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah menjadi kalimat wajib baginya ketika Hinata akan berangkat ke sekolah. "A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa Kaa-chan!" Hinata merasa ini bukanlah masalah besar, sebentar lagi dia akan terbiasa dengan perlakuan semua orang terhadapnya.

Hinata pergi bersama kedua kakaknya dan Naruto, Sasuke yang memboncengnya. Saat di perempat jalan mereka akan berpisah, Itachi akan lurus, sedangkan Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto berbelok ke kanan. Konoha Elementary School dan Konoha Junior School letaknya berdekatan, jadi Naruto dan Sasuke akan mengantar Hinata. Saat seperti ini tidak ada anak-anak yang berani mengejek Hinata, tatapan Sasuke sudah cukup membuat mereka membungkam mulut. Itu hanya membungkam mulut mereka untuk beberapa saat, tapi nanti pasti akan bersuara lagi, begitulah setiap harinya.

Namun, kali ini Sasuke akan memberi mereka sedikit pengajaran tentang bagaimana cara utuk menjaga mulut mereka masing-masing. Sehingga mereka berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat adik, bukan, tetapi makhluk hidup yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini, menangis. Tunggu nanti saat pulang sekolah.

#January Was My December#

Seperti biasanya, saat di sekolah akan selalu ada yang mengejek Hinata, mulai dari senior sampai teman sebaya Hinata. Hinata memang bukan keturunan Uchiha, untuk menyelesaikan soal yang mudah saja dia memerlukan waktu yang banyak. Tetapi, apa salah bila keluarga Uchiha memberikan nama mereka pada anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa?

"Itu mudah baka! Masa itu saja tidak bisa?! Lebih baik kau pulang dan cari orangtuamu!" mereka mulai mengatakan apa saja yang membuat Hinata bersedih. Hinata tidak peduli siapa yang mengatakan hal itu semua. Yang dia tahu setiap dia di sekolah dia selalu ingin cepat pulang, apalagi ketika salah seorang dari mereka mengatakan, "Uchiha Idiot!" Hinata ingin segera pulang, dia memang idiot, tetapi Uchiha tidak idiot. Kedua kakak, ayah, ibu, kakek, paman, bibi dan sepupunya tidak idiot.

"Diam kalian! Kalian semua yang idiot!" Uchiha Sai selalu akan membela adik sepupunya, karena sejak seminggu yang lalu Sai dipindahkan ke kelas yang sama dengan Hinata, agar dia bisa menjaga Hinata dengan maksimal. Tetapi, memang anak-anak nakal itu tidak akan berhenti bila hanya dibentak seperti itu. Namun, mereka semua belum menerima pengajaran dari Uchiha Sasuke, rencananya nanti setelah pulang sekolah Sasuke akan mengajari mereka.

#January Was My December#

Kini tibalah saatnya Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara pulang sekolah, mereka akan menjemput Hinata terlebih dahulu. Saat mereka sampai di sekolah Hinata ada Sai yang menemani Hinata. Khusus hari ini Sai akan pulang bersama Sasuke, menginga ada hal yang harus dia dan Sasuke lakukan setelah pulang sekolah.

"Naruto, kalian pulanglah dulu! Ada hal yang harus kulakukan!" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sai. Sai pun langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Mereka Sai dan Sasuke pergi lebih dulu untuk melakukan hal yang harus segera dibereskan.

"Hinata-chan, tidak usah sedih seperti itu! Nanti 'kan kak Sasuke juga pulang ke rumah!" Naruto meyakinkan Hinata yang menatap kepergian Sasuke dan Sai dengan wajah sedih. Sedangkan Gaara, dia juga malah ikutan sedih karena melihat Hinata sedih, dan semakin sedih lagi ketika dia tahu Hinata sedih karena Sasuke tidak pulang bersamanya.

Walau pun begitu, Gaara akan tetap pulang ke kediaman Uchiha bersama Naruto dan Hinata, sebab itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya yang baru. Gaara memiliki sedikit rasa ingin tahu dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Sasuke, Gaara merasa dia harus tahu.

Di sisi lain, Sai mulai menunjukkan anak-anak yang mana saja yang sering mengejek Hinata selama ini pada Sasuke. Tidak perlu lama-lama berpikir, Sasuke langsung memberi pengajaran pada anak-anak tersebut, pengajaran itu berupa pukulan yang pasti akan membungkam mulut mereka semua.

Sasuke terus-menerus memukuli anak-anak itu satu-persatu, mulai dari anak berbadan kecil sampai anak yang berbadan besar. Sasuke tidak takut dengan mereka semua, karena dia jauh lebih pintar dalam urusan pukul-memukul daripada anak-anak itu.

"Ingat, ya! Berani kalian mengejek Uchiha Hinata lagi, kalian akan mendapatkan yng seperti ini lagi!" Sasuke memulai ancamannya, "dan kalau kalian bilang pada orangtua kalian, kalian akan tahu akibatnya!" tidak. Sasuke bukannya takut diadukan pada orangtua, Uchiha tidak pernah takut pada siapapun, dia hanya tak ingin apa yang dilakukannya hari ini diketahui oleh ibunya, dia terlalu menghormati ibunya.

"Sekarang, pulang sana!" mendengar ucapan Sasuke, anak-anak itu langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya, lari dengan wajah yang telah dipenuhi karya yang tadi ditorehkan Sasuke. "Kita pulang, Sai!" ujar Sasuke pada Sai yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan setiap detik Sasuke memberikan pelajaran tambahan bagi anak-anak itu di tempat dimana tak ada yang melihatnya, atau bisa disebut dia sembunyi.

#January Was My December#

Pagi harinya tidak ada satu pun di antara anak-anak yang kemarin diberi pelajaran tambahan oleh Sasuke berani mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti Hinata. Sai cukup puas dengan hasil yang tampak pagi ini. Namun, berbeda dengan Hinata, di dalam otaknya bermunculan berbagai macam pertanyaan, 'Apa yang terjadi pada wajah mereka?', 'Mengapa mereka tidak mengejekku hari ini?', 'Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?', seperti itulah pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala si kecil Hinata ketika dia melihat wajah anak-anak itu dipenuhi dengan gambar-gambar yang tidak biasa.

Tetapi, semua pertanyaan Hinata akan terjawab sore ini. Anak-anak itu memang tidak berani mengadu pada orangtua mereka, kerena takut akan ancaman Sasuke. Mungkin sebagian dari mereka pandai mengumpulkan alasan yang sangat banyak agar tidak ketahuan berbohong, ketika mereka bilang terjatuh atau dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak meyakinkan dan berakhir pada orangtua yang mau tidak mau mempercayai anaknya.

Hal tersebut tidak untuk Kotetsu, sebagai orangtua dia tidak terima bila ada yang menyakiti anaknya, walaupun dia tahu anaknya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sedari kemarin dia memaksa anaknya untuk buka mulut, menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada kebohongan. Setakut-takutnya anak itu pada Sasuke, pastilah dia lebih takut pada ayahnya.

Dan akhirnya di sinilah Kotetsu, di kediaman Uchiha untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Uchiha Fugaku atau Mikoto, atas apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Uchiha Sasuke. "Apa pun yang terjadi, kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Ujar Kotetsu dengan penuh amarah, "Kalian harus mengajari anak kalian itu untuk tidak menjadi pecundang! Beraninya hanya melawan anak kecil! Dan bisa-bisanya dia mengancam anakku untuk tidak mengejek adiknya. Anakku tidak pernah mengejek puterimu itu, apa yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran!" tambahnya.

"Diam kau!" Mikoto membalas semua ucapan Kotetsu dengan suara pelan, tetapi penuh penekanan. "Tidak ada yang boleh berteriak di rumahku! Dan kukira tidak ada yang salah ketika seorang kakak menghajar mereka-mereka yang mengganggu adiknya! Apa pun itu, ketika itu menyakiti adiknya, tentu tidak salah bila Sasuke melakukan hal itu" di luar dugaan, Kotetsu mengira Mikoto akan segera memberi hukuman pada Sasuke atau setidaknya memarahi Sasuke. "Kurasa, sebagai seorang kakak kau mengerti perasaan Sasuke! Ya 'kan, Kotetsu?!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Mikoto menampilkan senyum ramah pada Kotetsu. Kotetsu sudah tidak punya lagi kata-kata, baginya ini semua sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya dia juga perlu mengajari anaknya untuk menghargai orang lain.

Kotetsu, dia bukannya mendapati Sasuke dihukum oleh orangtuanya, tetapi malah mendapati dirinya menghukum anaknya sendiri. Ini semua karena Kotetsu sangat mengerti perasaan Sasuke, dulu dia juga memiliki adik yang selalu ingin dia lindungi. Adik yang baginya adalah gadis paling manis di Konoha, adik yang akhirnya gagal dia lindungi. Malam ini, Kotetsu bahkan menghukum anaknya sendiri sambil menangis mengingat wajah sang adik tercinta.

#January Was My December#

Malam ini Mikoto akan menceritakan maksud kedatangan Kotetsu pada anak-anaknya sekalia memberitahu suaminya yang tak tahu mengenai kedatangan Kotetsu sore ini. "Sasuke, Kaa-chan yakin kau tahu apa yang disampaikan oleh paman Kotetsu tadi!" satu-satunya yang tahu masalah ini selain Mikoto tentunya Sasuke. Itachi semakin penasaran, sejak sore tadi dia sudah berkali-kali memeinta ibunya untuk mengatakan maksud kedatangan Kotetsu. Tetapi, Mikoto hanya menjawab, 'Tunggu sampai Tou-chan pulang!' jadi, ketika Mikoto bilang Sasuke mengetahuinya, Itachi langsung menatap Sasuke, mencari-cari kebenaran melalui mata Sasuke.

"Jadi, begini, yang tadi kami bicarakan adalah masalah Sasuke yang memukul anak paman Kotetsu sampai wajahnya lebam. Katanya Sasuke melakukan itu dengan membawa-bawa nama Hinata, karena mengejek Hinata. Kaa-chan sangat senang, akhirnya kau mengakui adikmu itu Sasuke! Itu sangat bagus, kau harus terus seperti itu! Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan sangat mendukung! Dan kalau kau pikir Kaa-chan akan menghukummu, itu tidak akan terjadi!" jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.

"Hinata-chan, liahatkan! Kak Sasuke ternyata menyayangimu! Besok dan seterusnya, pasti tidak akan ada lagi yang menyakitimu. Sasuke-chan akan melindungimu! Kalian sungguh manis!" Mikoto mengucapkan setiap kata-katanya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Itachi yang sedari tadi mendengar dengan serius kini malah terkikik gelik melihat wajah sang adik yang terlihat tenang, tetapi tersembunyi ekspresi malu di balik wajah itu.

Sasuke tidak menyangka ibunya akan mendukung, dia pikir ibunya akan menghukumnya. Kalau sudah begini, akan semakin sulit untuk membuat mereka mengerti, Sasuke tidak mau mereka menganggap bahwa dia suka punya adik seperti Hinata, biarlah adiknya yang lain saja, yang penting Hinata jangan jadi adiknya. Sedangkan Hinata, dia sangat senang kalau kakaknya itu akhirnya mau mengakuinya sebagai adik di depan orang lain, jadinya Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, terharu.

"Heh, kau memang idiot! Aku melakukan itu, karena mereka membawa nama Uchiha! Aku tidak suka Uchiha disandingkan dengan kata 'idiot' jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu!" kata demi kata yang diucapkan Sasuke langsung membuat Hinata menciut. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan mulai menangis. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, Hinata tidak akan pernah menangis walaupun Sasuke mengatakan hal-hal yang menyinggung perasaannya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata pedas milik Sasuke, tetapi kali ini dia benar-benar sedih. Hinata benar-benar ingin Sasuke menyayanginya.

"Sasuke, mau kemana kau?!" perasaan bahagia Mikoto pun seketika menghilang karena ucapan Sasuke. "Kupikir sudah bisa menerima Hinata, ternyata belum!" wajah Mikoto yang tadinya ceria kini berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh dengan kesedihan. "Sudahlah, istriku! Sepertinya Sasuke masih memerlukan waktu!" Fugaku mencoba menenangkan sang istri.

"Hinata-chan, kalau kak Sasuke tidak sayang padamu, 'kan ada kakak yang akan selalu manyayangimu! Jadi, sedihnya jangan lama-lama, ya!" Itachi tentunya tidak ingin melihat Hinata menangis, sebagai kakak dia berusaha menenangkan adiknya. Itachi pun mengangkat wajah Hinata yang sudah lama dia sembunyikan, "Mana gigimu?! Ayo tunjukkan pada kakak, Hinata-chan!" tujuan Itachi adalah membuat Hinata tertawa, jadi giginya harus kelihatan.

Di antara mereka semua hanya Itachi lah yang tahu Sasuke. Itachi tahu ucapan Sasuke tadi hanyalah omong kosong. Tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan itu hanya untuk nama Uchiha, biasanya juga Sasuke tidak pernah peduli pada apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tantang Uchiha.

Semua itu terbukti dari perbuatan Sasuke yang tidak pernah berhenti memberi pelajaran tambahan pada anak-anak yang masih suka mengejek Hinata. Sasuke terus melakukan semua itu sampai akhirnya benar-benar tidak ada yang menyakiti Hinata lagi. Beberapa dari mereka mau tidak mau melaporkan perbuatan Sasuke pada orangtuanya, dan para orang tua itu pun melakukan apa yang dilakukan Kotetsu. Namun, Mikoto masih tetap mendukung semua yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, walaupun katanya untuk nama Uchiha, yang penting bagi Mikoto adalah bahwa Hinata tidak lagi pulang dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

To be Continued. . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Family & Romance

Warning : This Story is Gaje

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke Inggris, dia ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di sana. Awalnya pergi jauh dari rumah adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya, namun kini dia malah memutuskan untuk kuliah di Inggris. Seharusnya Sasuke lulus SMA tahun lalu, tetapi karna ulahnya sendiri dia harus lulus pada usia 18 tahun dan kini sudah 19 tahun.

Flashback mode on

_ "Teme! Ibu dan ayahku bilang, mereka akan mengirimku ke tempat paman Nagato! Pasti bibi Mikoto juga mengancammu 'kan? Kemana kau akan dikirim?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan wajah kusut._

_ "Jerman!" wajah Sasuke pun tidak kalah kusutnya dengan wajah Naruto. Mereka berdua sering membuat masalah di sekolah, mereka sengaja agar mereka diharuskan untuk mengulang tahun kedua di tingkat SMP. Alasan mereka melakukan hal tersebut sama, yaitu agar mereka bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Karena Hinata tahun depan akan masuk sekolah dasar, yang letak gedungnya di dekat sekolah mereka._

_ Bukan hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang melakukan hal tersebut, Gaara pun tidak mau kalah, dan nasibya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Itu semua karena orangtua mereka memang sudah mengadakan rapat untuk membicarakan masalah anak mereka. Perbedaaan di antara mereka bertiga hanya satu, Naruto dan Gaara dengan bangga mengakui bahwa mereka melakukan semua itu untuk menunggu Hinata sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke, seperti biasa, kalau berhubungan dengan Hinata, dia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya._

_ "Kupikir kalau aku mengulang, setidaknya aku dan Hinata akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama, tanpa ada pengganggu, seperti kau ataupun Gaara! Tapi, ternyata kalian berdua memang menyebalkan! Kalian seperti penguntit!" Naruto mengeluarkan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam, 'Justru kau dan Sabaku sialan itu yang pengganggu!'_

_ "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Sasuke?!" Naruto memang sangat bodoh, dia benar-benar tidak peka. Melihat wajah Naruto kebingungan membuat Sasuke semakin muak, Sasuke ingin menghancurkan atap rumah Naruto yang sekarang mereka duduki. "Kau menjijikkan, Dobe!"_

_ "hehehehehe, maaf, Sasuke!" barulah Naruto mengerti kalau Sasuke tidak suka dirinya disebut sebagai pengganggu. "Sudahlah! Aku pulang saja!" Sasuke langsung turun dari atap rumah Naruto. "Hati-hati di jalan Teme!" Naruto masih ingin duduk di atap, Naruto tidak mau melewatkan pemandangan yang paling dia tunggu-tunggu, matahari terbenam._

_ Sasuke pulang dengan wajah kesal, dia benar-benar tak menyangka apa yang dipikirkannya akan sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto dan Gaara. Dia benar-benar berharap dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Hinata tanpa Naruto dan Gaara yang selalu mengekori Hinata._

_ Naruto dan Gaara akan meneruskan pendidikan ke tingkat SMA, yang tentunya akan memberinya banyak kesempatan bila dia masih berada di sekolah yang sama saat Hinata masuk sekolah. Tetapi, ternyata Naruto dan Gaara juga menunggu saat-saat dua di antara mereka bertiga akan melanjut ke SMA. Apa boleh buat, kalau mereka bertiga malah sama-sama mengulang._

_ Perbuatan mereka terhenti saat para orangtua mengancam akan mengirim mereka ke tempat yang tidak ada Hinata di sana bila mereka masih melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan yang tidak sepantasnya. Naruto ke Cina, Sasuke ke Jerman dan Gaara ke Kanada, sementara Hinata tetap di Jepang. Itu adalah mimpi buruk utntuk mereka. Mau tidak mau mereka harus berhenti membuat masalah di sekolah, tidak ada lagi tidur di kelas, memukuli siswa lain, tidak mengerjakan tugas, membolos dan masalah-masalah lain yang mereka ciptakan agar tahun ini bisa mengulang. Memang mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tetapi, semua sia-sia._

Flashback mode off

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat hal-hal konyol yang dilakukannya hanya agar dia bisa bersama Hinata tanpa ada pengganggu, tapi malah berujung sia-sia. Dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya hari ini, dia akan berangkat ke Inggris dua hari lagi. Tetapi hari ini dia ingin mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan, tidak seperti yang dulu, kali ini dia akan memberi tahu kedua orang tuanya, tidak mau ada masalah dia juga akan membawa vitamin yang harus dikonsumsi oleh Hinata.

"Kau sudah siap?!" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata. "Sudah!" Hinata hari ini sangat bersemangat, dia sangat senang kalau jalan-jalan hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Dia pun tidak tahu mengapa, yang pasti dia lebih suka berdua saja dengan Sasuke, dia merasa lebih menyenangkan hanya dengan Sasuke, tidak Naruto maupun Gaara.

"Aku ikut, ya, Sasuke-chan?!" Itachi mulai menggoda Sasuke, dia tidak ingin ikut, tetapi tidak ada salahnya mengganggu Sasuke untuk beberapa saat. "Boleh saja! Tapi, aku tidak menjamin keselamatanmu!" kalimat terakhir itu berarti Itachi tidak diizinkan untuk ikut. "Wow, aku tidak usah ikut saja! Aku masih ingin selamat!" kemudian Itachi tertawa dengan kerasnya sambil meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

#January Was My December#

Kini tibalah saatnya yang ditunggu Sasuke, akhir dari acara jalan-jalannya, di sinilah dia berbicara pada Hinata. "Kelinci bodoh!" Sasuke memulainya dengan mengejek Hinata. Hinata dengan sedikit cemberut menatap Sasuke. "Kalau ada yang bilang kau bodoh atau kau tidak pantas menjadi Uchiha, jangan pedulikan! Kau tahu, hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu bodoh! Jadi, kau hanya boleh menoleh ketika aku yang memanggilmu bodoh!" Sasuke mulai mengucapkan pesannya yang sudah dia siapkan.

"Iya, aku mengerti!" jawab Hinata. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas pasir Konoha Beach. "Hinata, mendekatlah!" Sasuke yang sudah terlentang di atas pasir menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberi isyarat pada Hinata agar Kelinci Bodohnya itu semakin dekat dan dekat lagi.

"Dua hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Inggris! Itu sangat jauh dari sini! Apa kau suka aku pergi!?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata, 'Bisakah kakak tetap di sini?!' itu yang ingin Hinata minta dari Sasuke, tetapi dia merasa dia tidak punya hak untuk meminta hal tersebut. "Tanpa kau jawab pun, aku tahu kau pasti senang aku pergi! Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggumu!" mendengar kata demi kata yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan membuat Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Hinata?!" Sasuke masih punya hal yang ingin dia katakana pada Hinata. "I-iya?!" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya, namun sesaat setelah itu Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata ynag berbaring di sebelahnya. "Apa kau menyukai Mizuki Iori?" Sasuke mempertanyakan pendapat Hinata mengenai orang yang selama ini sering menelepon ke telepon rumah untuk berbicara pada Hinata.

Mizuki Iori itu bahkan sering mengirim bunga mawar merah dan mawar putih masing-masing satu tangkai untuk Hinata. Mizuki Iori juga setiap tahun mengirim kado untuk Hinata setiap tanggal 27 Desember, namun Hinata tidak pernah bertemu dengan Mizuki Iori. "emm, dia sangat baik! Tapi, Kaa-chan bilang dia tidak sopan!" mendengar pengakuan Hinata Sasuke langsung tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. "Kalau begitu kau harus bilang pada Iori itu agar dia bersikap sopan pada Kaa-chan!" tawa Sasuke semakin lama semakin menjadi. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bisa tertawa lepas tanpa khawatir ada orang yang menganggapnya melenceng dari karakternya yang biasa.

"Musim panas memang waktu yang paling tepat untuk mengunjungi pantai!" Sasuke tidak pernah berbasa-basi di depan orang lain. Dia hanya banyak bicara di depan Hinata. Bagi Sasuke ini adalah saat terakhir dia menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan Hinata, setelah ini, dua hari lagi dia akan meninggalkan keluarganya.

#January Was My December#

"Cepatlah, Sasuke, nanti pesawatmu terbang tanpa dirimu!" Itachi mengingatkan Sasuke yang sekarang berada di halaman belakang. Sasuke ingin berpamitan dengan Moko, anjingnya, "Moko, kau harus menjaga Hinata, ya! Terutama dari Sabaku sialan itu! Kalau dia macam-macam pada Hinata langsung saja gigit bokongnya!" Moko menggonggong, itu tandanya dia mengerti dan siap melakukan apa pun yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Anjing itu kini sudah berdiri sebagai anjing dewasa, yang tentunya bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga Hinata.

Keluarga besar Uchiha dan Uzumaki semua sudah berkumpul untuk memberi semangat pada Sasuke dan Naruto, agar Sasuke dan Naruto selalu disertai keberuntungan dalam pendidikannya. Tetapi hanya ayah dan ibu Naruto, ayah dan ibu Sasuke, Madara, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura dan Gaara yang akan mengantar Sasuke dan Naruto sampai bandara. Sebenarnya Gaara sama sekali tidak ingin mengantar kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke, dia hanya ingin mengikuti Hinata.

"Sai, kau sudah tahu 'kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" kemarin Sasuke sudah mengatakan semua hal yang harus dilukukan Sai selama Sasuke tidak tinggal di Konoha. "Aku mengerti, kak!" Sai memang anak yang cerdas, dia langsung tahu apa yang harus dilakukan walau Sasuke hanya memberinya penjelasan singkat.

"Sasuke, kau yakin ingin menyerah?!" Itachi tidak yakin bahwa Sasuke akan menyerah, kepergian Sasuke hari ini sudah cukup menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke menyerah akan perasaannya. Tetapi, Itachi salah, "Aku bukan Uchiha Sasuke bila aku mengenal kata menyerah!" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya dengan percaya diri yang tinggi.

Selama di perjalanan Sasuke terus menatap Hinata, begitupun Hinata yang terus menatap Sasuke, seakan dia tidak rela ditinggal oleh Sasuke. Sasuke juga sangat berat meninggalkan Hinata, tetapi dia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya, dia akan keluar dari hidup Hinata sebagai kakak Hinata, dan dia akan kembali sebagai orang yang baru, yang pasti bukan kakak Hinata.

Kini mereka telah tiba di bandara, "Kelinci Bodoh, rajinlah belajar! Terutama rajin belajar memainkan gitar! Jangan lupa untuk mengajari Iori itu bagaimana cara bersikap sopan pada Kaa-chan!" sebelum pergi perhatian Sasuke hanya tertuju pada Hinata. Namun, ketika Sasuke menyebut nama Iori, dia selalu ingin tertawa, apalagi ketika dia mendengar Hinata mengatakan, "I-iya, nanti aku akan bilang padanya!"

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus pulang setiap tahunnya!" walaupun belakangan ini Sasuke sangat menyebalkan, tetapi Mikoto tetap merasa berat melepas kepergian anaknya, kemudian Mikoto memeluk Sasuke. "Kau harus menjaga pola makan, perhatikan juga kandungan gizi dalam makanan yang akan kau makan. Jangan tidur terlalu larut, sering-seringlah menelepon! Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau kuliah di sini saja?!"

Keadaan Kushina tidak jauh berbeda dengan Mikoto, apa yang disampaikan Kushina pada Naruto pun memiliki makna yang sama dengan apa yang disampaikan Mikoto. Satu persatu mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sasuke, tetapi tidak untuk Gaara, dia terus memperhatikan Hinata, dan bersama dengan itu dia bersedih karena Hinata terlihat sangat sedih.

Sasuke dan Naruto akan segera meninggalkan keluarga mereka. Melihat Sasuke yang semakin menjauh membuat Hinata semakin bersedih, Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Tidak disangka Sasuke kembali berjalan ke arah Hinata, dan kemudian memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Teme! Kau?!" Naruto terheran-heran melihat Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Naruto tidak memikirkan apa pun, kecuali Sasuke ingin pelukan perpisahan dari adiknya.

"Sa-sasuke?!" Sakura benar-benar merasa mal pada dirinya sendiri, dia mengira Sasuke kembali untuk menghampirinya, tapi ternyata perhatian Sasuke bukan tertuju pada Sasuke. "Sasuke?!" Sakura memanggil Sasuke saat Sasuke akan kembali menghampiri Naruto. "Ada apa?!" Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura, tetapi dia tetap akan mendengarkan Sakura. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapan pun itu!" Sakura sadar Sasuke tidak pernah menyukainya, tetapi dia terus berharap bahwa suatu saat Sasuke akan menyukainya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Terserahmu! Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menunggu!" kalimat perpisahan yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Sasuke sadar kalau perkataannya barusan menyakiti Sakura, tetapi dia juga tidak akan mungkin menyukai Sakura, karena seluruh hatinya sudah dipenuhi oleh Hinata, tidak ada lagi tempat untuk Sakura.

Sasuke dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan keluarga mereka, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka pergi keluar dari Asia. Kalau pun mereka pergi keluar negeri, hanya di dalam Asia saja. Pengalaman selalu penting untuk masa depan, itu jugalah yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke yakin akan keputusan mereka. Bagi mereka ini juga penting untuk masa depan mereka bersama Hinata. Walau mereka berharap Hinata adalah masa depan mereka, tetapi hanya satu orang saja yang akan mendampingi Hinata.

To be Continued. . . . . .

All : makasih ya, kalian masih setia menunggu fic yang makin lama makin gaje ini. Mohn maaf untuk segala kekurangan tulisan saya ini.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance & Family

Rated : T

Warning : This story is Gaje :D

Hinata masih sangat lelap walau matahari perlahan mulai menunjukkan cahayanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dia mengangkat tubuhnya, berusaha bangkit walau dia sedang malas untuk bangun, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, seseorang meneleponnya. Hinata mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering, kemudian, "Halo, Io-kun!" Hinata selalu berharap orang pertama yang menyapanya di pagi hari adalah Sasuke, namun sayang Sasuke tidak pernah meneleponnya. _"Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan! Bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam? Kau bermimpi indah?" _orang yang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memberi salam pada Hinata adalah Mizuki Iori, orang yang Hinata kenal lewat telepon.

Iori mengaku bahwa dia adalah penggemar rahasia Hinata. Iori sangat sering menelepon Hinata, pagi, siang, malam dan kadang dia menelepon pada waktu yang tidak bisa diperkirakan. "Selamat malam, Io-kun! Seperti biasa, aku sangat lelap! Mimpiku selalu indah!" ujar Hinata 'namun, berbeda dengan kenyataannya' tambah Hinata dalam hatinya. _"ah, benarkah? Mimpi seperti apa itu?" _Iori terdengar sangat penasaran, Hinata selalu bilang dia bermimpi indah, tetapi Iori tidak pernah tahu apa yang dimimpikan Hinata karena Hinata tidak pernah mau memberi tahunya. Walaupun seperti itu iori tidak pernah berhenti bertanya. "Itu rahasia! Kau tidak boleh tahu Io-kun!"

Hinata tidak mau mengatakannya, karena dia berpikir bahwa Iori akan langsung tertawa bila mendengar seperti apa sebenarnya mimpi Hinata. Hinata bahkan sangat malu hanya karena mengatakan mimpi itu adalah mimpi indah. _"Hinata?! Kau masih di sana?!" _Iori bingung karena Hinata tidak bersuara, Hinata sedang memikirkan Sasuke. "Ah, iya! Aku masih di sini!" jawab Hinata sedikit terkejut. _"Sudah, ya! Di sini sudah larut malam! Kau bantulah bibi menyiapkan sarapan!" _Iori mengatakan itu karena dia sekarang ada di Inggris, bila Hinata sudah bangun, itu artinya Iori harus segera tidur. "Iya! Semoga mimpi indah, ya Io-kun!" setelah itu Hinata langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Iori sering menelepon Hinata sejak Hinata masih berumur 8 tahun dan saat itu Iori masih berada di Jepang, Iori tidak pernah mau menutup telepon. Sampai sekarang, umur Hinata sudah 15 tahun Iori masih sering menelepon Hinata, Iori juga sering mengirimi Hinata bunga mawar putih dan Iori paling sering mengirim e-mail pada Hinata. Setiap tanggal 27 Desember pun Iori adalah orang pertama dan terakhir yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Hinata, Iori selalu memberi kado yang tepat untuk Hinata. Tetapi, Iori sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kado yang paling diharapkan Hinata adalah kado dari kakaknya, Uchiha Sasuke, ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang paling Hinata harapkan adalah ucapan dari Uchiha Sasuke, dan telepon yang selalu Hinata harapkan adalah telepon dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Betapa sedihnya hati Hinata, Sasuke tidak pernah meneleponnya, bahkan bila Hinata menelepon, Sasuke tidak pernah mengangkatnya, dan jika Hinata mengirim e-mail, Sasuke juga tidak pernah membalasnya. Iori tidak pernah tahu tentang semua itu, Hinata tidak pernah mau bercerita pada siapapun. Hinata selalu menelepon Naruto kalau dia ingin tahu keadaan Sasuke atau apa saja hal menarik yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Dan sepertinya Naruto juga tidak keberatan bila harus menceritakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sasuke, termasuk Sasuke yang sering terlihat mengobrol dengan seseorang di telepon atau Sasuke yang sering berkutat dengan laptop atau pun ponsel untuk mengetik pesan, tetapi Naruto tidak tahu siapa orang yang menerima pesan dan telepon dari Sasuke.

Hinata juga sering bertanya pada Naruto tentang apa alasan Sasuke tidak mau menelepon ataupun menerima telepon dari Hinata. Tetapi, Naruto juga sepertinya tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Naruto juga sering memaksa Sasuke untuk mau bicara dengan Hinata, karena Naruto tahu betapa Hinata sangat ingin mendengar suara Sasuke ataupun membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Sudah sejak Desember 2 tahun lalu Naruto pulang ke Jepang dan menetap di Konoha, selama itu Naruto membantu ayahnya, tetapi bulan Mei tahun ini Naruto kembali ke Inggris untuk membujuk Sasuke pulang ke Jepang.

#January Was My December#

Apartemen Sasuke, Inggris

Setiap malam Sasuke selalu mengunci dirinya di kamar bila ada Naruto, yang dilakukannya di dalam kamar adalah berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon. Naruto samar-samar dapat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto memang suka menguping di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. "Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang ditujukan untuk seseorang di seberang sana. Kemudian Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia ingin menyikat giginya dan membersihkan wajahnya sebelum dia benar-benar menjemput mimpinya. Saat membuka pintu sedikitpun Sasuke tidak terkejut melihat wajah Naruto, sudah biasa, walaupun 2 tahun terakhir ini Sasuke sudah tidak pernah lagi melihat wajah Naruto.

"Teme! Siapa sih yang kau telepon?!" tanya Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke ke kamar mandi. "Bukan urusanmu, Dobe! Jangan ikuti aku!" jawab Sasuke tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang masih penasaran dengan seseorang yang selalu ditelepon oleh Sasuke. "Baiklah! Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa yang kau telepon, tapi seharusnya kau juga menelepon Hinata, dia selalu bertanya padaku tentangmu! Dia sangat ingin menerima telepon darimu, atau kalau tidak, bila dia menelepon saharusnya kau mengangkatnya! Kau tidak boleh kejam seperti itu pada Hinata! Bagaimana pun dia itu 'kan adikmu, Sasuke! Bukannya kau juga menyayanginya?! Kau juga tidak pernah pulang ke Jepang. Hinata sangat rindu pada kakaknya! Kau tahu, setiap aku pulang ke Jepang dia yang paling pertama menyambutku?! Kau tahu kenapa, Sasuke?! Karena dia mengira kau ikut pulang denganku?!

Aku kembali ke sini juga untuk membujukmu pulang, Sasuke! Untuk apa kau terus di sini?! 'kan kau sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannmu?! Selama 2 tahun ini Hinata selalu memintaku untuk meneleponmu untuk menanyakan keadaanmu! Itu semua karena kau tidak mau menjawab telepon dari Hinata, bahkan ketika Hinata menelepon dengan ponselku kau langsung menutup telepon ketika kau mendengar suaranya! Kau tahu Sasuke, ada orang yang sering mengirimi Hinata bunga! Apa kau rela adikmu menyukai orang yang bahkan wajahnya saja aku tidak pernah lihat, apalagi dia sering merayu Hinata. Dan kau tahu dia sangat tidak sopan, dia tidak mau berubah walaupun Hinata sudah menasehatinya! Dia malah menyebutku Rubah bodoh! Sungguh menyebalkan orang yang bernama Mizuki Iori itu. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia juga akan memberi julukan untukmu!" Naruto mengoceh panjang lebar di depan pintu kamar mandi, namun di dalam kamar mandi Sasuke membasuh wajahnya tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Naruto.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan ekspresi santai, "Kau bicara apa, Naruto?!" kata Sasuke dengan tampang tak berdosa. Naruto langsung memasang wajah kesal dan dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengeram seperti siluman rubah, 'jadi, aku bicara panjang lebar, dia tidak mendengarkan!' batin Naruto. "DASAR TEME!" teriak Naruto dengan tangan yang mengepal, siap menonjok Sasuke. Naruto pada akhirnya bukan meninju Sasuke, tetapi malah mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan amarah yang memuncak. "Lepaskan pipiku yang tidak berdosa ini, Dobe!" Sasuke masih merasa tidak bersalah. "Kalau begini, aku akan segera pulang!" ujar Naruto setelah dia melepaskan pipi Sasuke. "Ide bagus!" balas Sasuke sambil memegangi pipinya yang sudah memerah. "TEME!" amarah Naruto kembali memuncak dan pipi Sasuke kembali menjadi korban kekejaman Naruto.

#January Was My December#

Beberapa hari setelah perdebatan konyol yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Naruto, akhirnya Naruto kembali ke Jepang dan seperti yang sebelumnya, Hinata adalah orang pertama yang menyambutnya di bandara, disusul Minato dan Kushina. Hinata berharap Sasuke berkeinginan membuat kejutan pada orangtua mereka dan Itachi, jadi karena itu Sasuke menyuruh Naruto bilang pada Hinata bahwa Sasuke tidak mau pulang.

"Hinata-chan, kakak 'kan sudah bilang, kak Sasuke tidak mau pulang! Seharusnya kau tidak usah ke sini" kata Naruto. Tetapi, harapan Hinata selalu berbeda dengan kenyataan. "Begitu, ya?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha menahan air matanya. "Hinata-chan! Maafkan aku!" Naruto merasa sangat bersalah karena dia tidak bisa membawa Sasuke pulang. "Tidak apa-apa, kak!" Hinata berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar, dan lagi bukan salah Naruto bila Sasuke tidak mau pulang ke Jepang. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ya, Hinata-chan!" Kushina berusaha menghibur Hinata, dia tahu apa yang sekarang Hinata pikirkan, pasti Hinata berpikir bahwa Sasuke tidak mau pulang karena dirinya. "Sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang!" Minato akhirnya buka suara.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Hinata masih saja terlihat sedih, Naruto sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghibur Hinata, jadi pada akhirnya Naruto diam saja. Naruto mungkin diam karena bingung ingin mengatakan apa, namun Hinata di sebelahnya diam karena terus memikirkan Sasuke, Hinata sangat rindu pada Sasuke. Hinata rindu saat dia bangun di tempat tidur Sasuke, Hinata juga rindu saat Sasuke mengantarnya ke sekolah, dan bahkan Hinata rindu saat Sasuke memanggilnya 'Kelinci Bodoh' ataupun 'Kelinci Cengeng' Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin pesan yang disampaikan Sasuke sebelum berangkat ke Inggris 6 tahun yang lalu merupakan pesan terakhir untuknya.

"Hinata-chan, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu! Ayo turun!" ucapan Naruto sontak membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah! I-iya!" jawab Hinata sedikit gugup, bagaimana pun kalau dia sudah seperti itu dia tidak bisa berpura-pura baik lagi. 'Sasuke, seharusnya kau bisa melihat keadaan Hinata. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang lama tidak bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya bila sudah berkaitan dengan dirimu.' Naruto memang menyadari ketidakwajaran yang terlihat di wajah Hinata, namun Naruto merasa dia harus tetap berpikir positif.

Dengan wajah lesu Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Hinata-chan, kenapa?!" tanpa bertanya pun sebenarnya Mikoto sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Mikoto tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak mau pulang walau sudah dibujuk berulang kali. "Aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan tidak perlu khawatir! Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan!" jawab Hinata masih dengan wajah lesu. Hinata pergi ke kamarnya, dia ingin tidur walau dia tahu saat ini hari masih sore, selain karena kecewa, dia juga sangat lelah, Hinata memang gampang lelah.

"Maafkan aku, Bibi! Aku tidak bisa membawa Sasuke pulang!" Naruto masih sangat menyayangkan keputusan Sasuke yang masih tidak mau pulang. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto! Ini bukan salahmu! Nanti, kita akan bawa Hinata ke Inggris! Oh, ya! Dimana ayah dan ibumu?" ujar Mikoto. "Ah, mereka menunggu di luar, aku masuk hanya untuk mengantar Hinata" jawab Naruto. "Ya, sudah, kalau bigitu temuilah mereka. Tidak sopan bila membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama!" Mikoto bukannya bermaksud mengusir Naruto, tetapi memang benar yang dikatakannya, tidak baik membuat orangtua menunggu terlalu lama. "kalau begitu aku pulang, ya, Bibi! Sampaikan salamku dan orangtuaku pada paman dan kak Itachi!" Naruto segera menyiapkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari rumah Hinata. "Pasti. Sampaikan juga salamku pada orangtuamu, Naruto. Hati-hati, ya!"

Mikoto manarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, dia berniat melihat Hinata dikamarnya. Dengan perlahan Mikoto membuka pintu kamar Hinata, Mikoto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sudah terlelap. "Kau sungguh aneh, Hinata-chan! Seperti apa sebenarnya kau memandang Sasuke?" ujar Mikoto pelan seraya membelai rambut Hinata. Mikoto pun ternyata menyadari keanehan pada Hinata.

January Was My December#

Kediaman Uchiha terlihat sangat ramai, hari ini keluarga Uchiha mengadakan pesta pernikahan. Pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke, mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia. Hinata adalah wanita paling cantik di tempat itu, dengan gaun putih, begitu banyak bunga mawar putih yang menghiasi halaman kediaman Uchiha. Hinata dan Sasuke menikah pada musim semi, saat itu bunga-bunga di halaman kediaman Uchiha bermekaran dengan sempurna. Sehingga memperindah suasana bahagia bagi mereka berdua.

"Hinata! Kau tahu! Aku mencintaimu sebelum kau mencintaiku!" kata Sasuke. Dan setelah Sasuke mengucapkan itu, semua yang tadinya terlihat sangat indah bagi Hinata langsung menghilang tanpa jejak. Hinata tersadar dari mimpinya, "Sangat indah! Tapi, hanya mimpi" ujar Hinata. Hinata terbangun ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka 3, sekarang masih pukul 3 pagi. Hinata bangun lebih awal karena kemarin Hinata tidur lebih awal.

Hinata mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetik pesan yang akan dikirimkannya pada Sasuke.

"_Kak, apa kau tidak mau pulang karena aku? Aku minta maaf bila kehadiranku adalah sebuah kesalahan untukmu. Tidak apa-apa bila kakak tidak mau menganggapku sebagai adik, tapi aku akan tetap menjadi adikmu dan kakak tetaplah kakakku. Aku sangat rindu padamu, kak walau kakak tidak rindu padaku. Sekarang aku sudah tidak takut tidur sendiri lagi. Kau tahu, tidak ada lagi yang mengejekku, aku tidak pernah menoleh ketika ada yang memanggilku Bodoh. Dan aku juga sudah mengajari Io-kun untuk bersikap sopan pada Kaa-chan, tapi dia tidak mau mendengar. Aku sudah semakin mahir bermain gitar_

_Kak, aku ingin banyak bercerita padamu. Salah satunya tentang Gaara-kun. Ternyata Moko tidak menyukainya, moko akan langsung menyerang Gaara-kun ketika Gaara-kun datang ke rumah. Itu membuat Gaara-kun tidak berani lagi datang ke rumah. Aku sudah menasehati Moko, tetapi dia tidak mau menurutiku. Sepertinya Moko sangat mirip dengan Io-kun. Hihihihihihi."_

Pesan terkirim

Setelah mengirim pesan itu Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur kembali. Tidak ada yang ingin dia tunggu, dia yakin kali ini pun pasti Sasuke tidak akan membalas pesannya. Hinata menutup matanya dan berusaha menjemput mimpinya yang indah. Hampir saja Hinata kembali terlelap, tetapi dihentikan dengan hadirnya deringan ponsel Hinata. 'Io-kun?! Selalu menelepon pada waktu yang tidak terduga' "Hallo, selamat malam Io-kun!" ujar Hinata. _"Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan! Apa aku mengganggumu?"_ ujar Iori dari seberang sana. "Oh, tidak!" jawab Hinata. _"Ah benarkah? Sekarang di sana sudah pukul 3 pagi, seharusnya kau sedang tidur sekarang?" _sepertinya Iori tidak percaya dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Kemarin aku tidur lebih awal, jadi bangunnya juga lebih awal! Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan Io-kun?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya pada Iori. _"tidak ada. Hanya saja aku rindu padamu!" _jawab Iori. "Kau selalu bilang begitu setiap kau menelepon!" Hinata tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya membuat Iori menyadari satu hal, yaitu Hinata sedang kesal. _"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terdengar sangat kesal! Ada apa? Apa itu karena aku?" _Iori akan merasa bersalah bila Hinata kesal memang karena dirinya. "Bukan karenamu. Aku sangat sedih karena kakakku bahkan tidak mau membalas pesan dariku? Dia tidak menyukaiku!" ujar Hinata.

_"Ah, karena itu. Aku yakin pasti dia akan membalasnya. Kau tidak perlu bersedih karena itu. Ya, sudah! Sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri! Sekarang, tutuplah pembicaraan ini" _kata Iori dengan sangat yakin. "Baiklah, selamat malam!" kemudian Hinata menutup pembicaraannya dengan Iori. Setelah ini Hinata akan tidur, namun belum sempat dia membaringkan tubuhnya, ponselnya berdering lagi. Kali ini deringan ponsel Hinata menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang baru masuk.

Awalnya Hinata berpikir itu dari Iori, tetapi saat dia membukanya, Hinata sangat terkejut.

From : Sasuke Nii-chan

"_Kau salah Kelinci Bodoh. Aku tidak ingin pulang bukannya karena dirimu, tetapi karena aku tidak suka dengan Tuan Sabaku sok keren itu. Makanya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, nanti aku juga jadi tidak suka padamu. Bagus kalau begitu, yang penting kau tidak pernah tidur dengan Dobe 'kan? Jelas mereka tidak berani, mereka terlalu takut padaku. Wah, ternyata kau masih mengingatnya, ya?!_

_Apa?! Iori itu tidak mau mendengarmu?! Kau harus lebih sering menasehatinya. Suatu hari nanti kau harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Tentu saja Moko tidak menurutimu, dia hanya menurutiku. Aku memang menyuruh Moko untuk menyerang Tuan Sabaku sok tampan itu kalau dia berani datang ke rumah. Apa?! Tidak sopan kau Kelinci Cengeng! Kau tidak boleh, ya menyamakan seekor anjing dengan manusia."_

Hinata benar-benar sangat bahagia karena akhirnya Sasuke membalas pesannya. Hinata tidak jadi tidur, dia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Sasuke, walau dia sendiri tidak yakin Sasuke akan membalas pesannya lagi. Namun, Hinata menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke membalas pesannya. Akhirnya Hinata dan Sasuke saling balas-balasan pesan sampai pagi. Hinata ingin terus seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama, tetapi dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke, jadi tidak mungkin dia membuat Sasuke tidak tidur sampai pagi.

Pagi ini Hinata bangun dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi sangat heran melihatnya. Hinata terlihat sangat sedih kemarin sore, namun hari ini Hinata terlihat sangat bahagia. Fugaku dan Itachi pun sama seperti Mikoto, kemarin setelah selesai makan malam Mikoto bercerita pada anak dan suaminya itu tentang Hinata yang bersedih karena Sasuke yang tidak mau pulang. Jadi, tidak salah bila mereka berdua ikut-ikutan heran melihat wajah Hinata pagi ini.

To be Continued. . . .

All : saya minta maaf bila saya sering terlambat untuk urusan update. Karena saat sekarang ini memang lagi byk-byknya tugas. Saya akan usahakan January Was My December tamat pada Januari 2014. Dan mungkin bulan Desember tahun ini akan menjadi bulan dimana saya akan sering update, karena pertengahan Desember saya sudah libur kuliah.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance & Family

Rated : T

Warning : This Story is gaje

Sudah bukan hal yang baru bila Hinata menemukan banyak pesan baru di posenlnya, ketika dia meinggalkan alam mimpi. Dari semua pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, Hinata hanya mencari pesan dari Sasuke. Sejak sebulan yang lalu Sasuke memang sudah mau membalas pesannya atau Sasuke mengirim pesan pada Hinata lebih dulu. Tetapi, pesan Sasuke tidak selalu menghampiri ponsel Hinata, satu kali dalam tiga hari, itupun terkadang hanya sekedar membalas pesan.

Ternyata ada 10 pesan, hari ini Hinata tidak perlu mencari pesan dari Sasuke, karena ketika Hinata membuka pesan masuk, pesan dari Sasuke yang pertama kali Hinata temukan dan langsung saja Hinata membukanya.

From: Sasuke Nii-chan

_Hinata, selamat hari minggu! Hari ini, bawalah Moko jalan-jalan! Jalan-jalan untuk anjing tua seperti dia memang sangat diperlukan!_

Sejak awal Sasuke sangat suka menghalangi Gaara untuk dekat dengan Hinata. Pesan yang dikirimnya hari ini juga merupakan usaha menjauhkan Gaara dari Hinata. Sasuke selalu tahu apapun hal yang akan dilakukan Gaara kalau itu berhubungan dengan Hinata, hal ini terbukti dari pesan berikutnya yang Hinata bukan.

From Gaara-kun

_Hinata, hari ini kita jalan-jalan, ya! nanti pukul 9 aku jemput!_

Gaara sadar mengajak Hinata bukanlah hal yang akan membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Gaara tahu betul siapa orang yang bertanggungjawab atas kencan Gaara dengan Hinata yang selalu berantakan. Gaara boleh menyebut itu kencan, tetapi Hinata tidak peduli tentang hal itu.

Sudah 2 pesan yang Hinata buka, 8 pesan yang lainnya berasal dari Iori, Naruto, Itachi dan teman-teman Itachi yang suka menggoda Hinata. Itachi memang kakak yang sangat berlebihan. Seharusnya tidak perlu mengirim pesan, mereka satu rumah, Itachi dan Sasuke memang sama-sama berlebihan.

Jari-jari Hinata menari di atas keypad ponselnya, kegiatan yang sudah biasa dia lakukan di pagi hari. Hinata membalas semua pesan dengan cepat. Balasan untuk Sasuke sudah pasti seperti ini _'Tentu Saja! Aku akan membuat Moko bahagia! Kakak sendiri, apa yang akan kakak lakukan pada hari minggu ini?!' _dan tanpa diberitahu Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Seharusnya Hinata tahu walaupun tidak diberitahu oleh Sasuke, karena Iori selalu memberitahu Hinata apa yang dilakukannya sepanjang hari. Tapi, sayang Hinata tidak mempedulikan tentang kemiripan suara Sasuke dan Iori pada saat pertama Iori meneleponnya. Banyak orang di dunia ini yang suaranya terdengar sama dengan yang lainnya.

Itu balasan untuk Sasuke, lalu bagaimana balasan untuk Gaara? Pesan yang dikirim Hinata sebagai jawaban atas ajakan Gaara adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Gaara. Karena Moko lah Gaara tidak pernah lagi datang ke kediaman Uchiha. Lalu, apakah keberuntungan tidak memihak pada Gaara dengan hadirnya pesan Hinata yang berbunyi,

_Ide yang bagus, Gaara-kun. Aku dan Moko juga akan pergi jalan-jalan. Kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan bila kita pergi bertiga, mungkin ini juga akan membantumu untuk lebih akrab dengan Moko-chan._

Setelah membalas semua pesan, Hinata meninggalkan kamarnya utnuk membersihkan diri, setelah itu membantu Mikoto menyiapkan sarapan dan terakhir tentunya jalan-jalan bersama Moko, Gaara, dan satu orang lagi yang pasti akan ikut meskipun tidak diajak adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto masih melakukan kebiasaannya yang dulu, sarapan bersama keluarga Uchiha. Dia tidak memikirkan perasaan orang tuanya. Dulu memang Naruto juga sedikit merasa bersalah karena dirinya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Uchiha daripada keluarganya sendiri. Tetapi, sekarang dia tidak perlu cemas lagi, karena ayah dan ibunya sudah memiliki seseorang yang bisa meramaikkan suasana rumah mereka.

Kushina dan Minato memutuskan mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan yang sama dengan tempat Hinata berasal. Anak perempuan seusia Hinata, bila dilihat fisiknya hampir mirip dengan Hinata, tetapi sifatnya sangat berbeda, dia sangat cerewet, sama seperti Kushina, namanya Uzumaki Shion. Seminggu setelah Naruto pergi ke Inggris, Kushina meminta Minato untuk merestui pengangkatan Shion sebagai anggota keluarga mereka pada saat itu. Dan sekarang, Kushina dan Minato malah lebih menyayangi Shion daripada Naruto. Naruto sangat menyukai Shion dan begitu juga dengan Shion, walaupun Shion dan Naruto selalu berkelahi, tetapi bukan sebuah perkelahian yang akan menimbulkan masalah besar.

Tidak terasa akhirnya Hinata telah menyelesaikan segala macam perkerjaan ibu rumah tangga bersama Mikoto tentunya, dia juga sudah rapi. "Selamat pagi Hinata-chan!" seperti biasa Naruto adalah orang yang paling berisik, mengucapkan selamat pagi hnaya pada Hinata, namun semua orang mendengar suaranya yang sangat tidak merdu itu, termasuk Itachi yang masih setia menemani tempat tidurnya. Baru saja Naruto dan Shion datang, tapi rumah yang biasanya hening berubah menjadi sangat ramai.

"Wah, Hinata-chan kau terlihat sangat manis hari ini, kau mau kemana?! Apa Gaara-kun akan mengajakmu pergi?!" tidak jauh berbeda denga Naruto, Shion juga bicara dengan volume suara yang tidak biasa. Cocok sudah bila keluarga Uzumaki disebut sebagai keluarga berisik. Tidak. Masih ada Minato, satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak berisik dalam keluarga Uzumaki, bahkan katak-katak peliharaan Naruto pun sama saja berisiknya.

Shion sudah punya jawaban untuk pertanyaannya sendiri, dia datang pun karena mengetahui perihal Gaara mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan dari Sai. Shion selalu menuruti perintah Sai yang memintanya untuk mengganggu Gaara bila sedang bersama Hinata. "Benarkah itu? Mau pergi kemana?" Naruto seharusnya tidak mencampuri pembicaraan perempuan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto terus saja berisik.

Karena itulah, semenjak Sasuke pergi ke Inggris, kencan Gaara tidak pernah sukses dikarenakan Shion yang selalu berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Shion menyukai Sai, tapi dia juga sangat suka menggoda Gaara, hanya menggoda.

"Iya. Aku akan mengajak Moko jalan-jalan dan kebetulan Gaara-kun mengajakku jalan-jalan. Jadi, ya aku akan jalan-jalan bersama Moko dan Gaara. Kau juga pasti mau ikut 'kan Shion-chan?!" Hinata sudah sangat mengenal Shion, dia tahu Shion pasti akan memaksa ikut walau tidak diizinkan, sama seperti Naruto. Kalau Hinata sudah bilang begitu, Shion hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya yang hampir sama dengan cengiran kakaknya.

"Wah, kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut!" kata Naruto, 'tidak akan kubiarkan Tuan Sabaku itu terlalu dekat dengan Hinata-chan!' batin Naruto menambahkan. "Wah, pasti nanti akan semakin seru!" ujar Shion, 'Pasti wajah kak Gaara akan terlihat sangat jelek, nanti! Menyenangkan sekali!' Shion senyum-senyun sendiri membayangkan wajah masam Gaara.

"Iya! Akan semakin menyenangkan kalau kak Ita, ayah dan ibu juga ikut!" Hinata sangat setuju dengan Shion. 'dan akan menjadi hari yang luar biasa bila kak Sasuke juga ada di sini!' Hinata juga memiliki hal yang dia simpan dalam hatinya, hanya dia pikirkan, namun tak diungkapkan. Mengingat nama Sasuke membuatnya senang, karena pesan yang dia terima tadi pagi, tetapi itu masih belum cukup untuk menutupi rasa sedihnya.

"Wah, wah! Apa aku terlambat untuk sarapan?!" tiba-tiba Sai sudah berada di dekat mereka bertiga. "Sai-kun, akhirnya kau datang juga!" Shion sudah tahu kalau Sai juga akan datang, dia langsung menghampiri Sai dan segera memeluk Sai. "Tidak usah berlebihan, Shion! Kau sering bertemu dengannya di sekolah!" Naruto tidak tahan melihat adiknya yang terlihat sangat berlebihan bila sudah melihat Uchiha Sai.

Bisa dikatakan Sai itu mirip dengan Sasuke, jadi bagaimana bila Shion bertemu dengan Sasuke, mungkin Shion juga akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Itulah yang selalu dipertanyakan Naruto pada Shion. Naruto sering bercerita tentang Sasuke pada Shion, sekarang Naruto tidak membahas soal itu karena ada Hinata, Naruto tidak mau Hinata teringat pada Sasuke dan malah membuat Hinata sedih.

#January Was My December#

Tepat pukul 9 pagi, Gaara datang untuk menjemput Hinata dan Moko. Tidak. Hari ini Gaara bukan hanya menjemput Hinata dan Moko, tetapi, Naruto, Sai, Shion dan Itachi yang memutuskan untuk berbagung dengan mereka. Sementara Mikoto dan Fugaku tidak ikut, mereka bilang, mereka ingin berkencan. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Sabaku!" Sai yang paling pertama mengucapkan salam pada Gaara. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bukannya membalas salam dari Sai Gaara malah melempar pertanyaan pada Sai. Semenjak Sasuke pergi ke Inggris, Sai berubah menjadi kembaran Sasuke di mata Gaara, menurutnya Sasuke dan Sai sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Gaara-kun! Kau tampan sekali hari ini!" kata Shion sambil mencubit pipi Gaara dengan gemas. Sai merasa sedikit panas di bagian dadanya melihat Shion menggoda Gaara walaupun dia tahu Shion hanya berpura-pura dan itu juga atas permintaannya, semuanya hanya agar Gaara merasa terganggu. Gaara sudah terlalu sering memasang wajah suramnya.

"Shion, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, jadi menjauhlah. Aku ke sini ingin menjemput Hinata dan... sudahlah pokoknya kau menjauh dariku!" Gaara tidak suka menyebut nama anjing Sasuke. "Itu artinya Gaara-kun juga ingin menjemput!" kata Shion dengan yakin. "Jangan katakan kalau…"

"Iya, kami semua akan ikut!" Sai langsung memotong perkataan Gaara. "Apa-apaan kalian?!" Gaara mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Aduh, Gaara-kun! Rambutmu jadi berantakan!" Shion masih saja genit, dengan tangannya Shion merapikan rambut Gaara.

"Berhentilah mengganggunya! Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu!" sebelum muncul lebih banyak keributan Itachi langsung menenangkan suasana. "Benar yang dikatakan kak Itachi, Shion. Berhentilah mengganggu Gaara, kau 'kan menyukai Sai. Apa kau tidak sadar, kau sudah membuat hatinya panas?!" ujar Naruto yang terus melirik Sai yang wajahnya tidak enak dipandang.

"Hai, Gaara-kun! Kenapa wajahmu sperti itu?! Kita jadi pergi 'kan?!" Hinata datang dari halaman belakang bersama Moko. "Hi-hinata?! …ah, tentu saja jadi!" dari dulu sampai sekarang Gaara tidak pernah bisa tenang saat berhadapan dengan Hinata. Dia tidak ingin Hinata melihat wajah suramnya, selama dia bisa menyembunyikannya, dia akan melakukan itu.

Gaara merasakan getaran handphone yang ada di saku celananya, Gaara melihat poselnya dan langsung menyatukan gigi-gigi bagian bawah dan gigi-gigi bagian atas miliknya, ada sebuah pesan dari orang yang tak diharapkan.

From : Uchiha Brengsek

_Bagaimana? Sudah merasa kesal?! Seharusnya kau berhenti macam-macam pada adikku! Sadarlah, Sabaku! Kau bahkan tidak pernah menang dariku dalam hal apapun! Dan sepertinya dalam hal ini pun kau tidak akan menang! Sudah sejak dahulu kau kuingatkan._

'Cih, menjijikkan!' batin Gaara berteriak. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan setelahnya membalas pesan Sasuke.

To : Uchiha Brengsek

_Tidakkah kau punya kata-kata lain?! Aku sudah muak membaca pesanmu yang isinya dari hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu, bulan ke bulan bahkan tahun ke tahun tidak pernah berubah! Berusahalah merangkai kata-kata yang lebih berkesan untukku, agar dapat menakutiku!_

_Dan sebaiknya kau tidur saja, Mizuki Iori! Tidak usah ikut campur!_

Memang benar, pesan tersebut adalah pesan yang isinya sama dengan pesan yang pertama kali dikirim Sasuke pada Gaara saat Sasuke baru saja seminggu berada di Inggris. Bukannya Sasuke malas mengetik pesan, tetapi, pesan itu memang sudah menempel di otkannya. Jadi, biar bagaimanapun pesan yang diketiknya akan selalu sama.

"Ayo kita pergi!" hari ini Hinata sangat bersemangat. "Hinata-chan, kakak yang memboncengmu, ya?!" Naruto segera membujuk Hinata. "Enak saja kau, Naruto! Hinata denganku, tidak ada dalam rencana kalau kau akan ikut. Kau dengan adikmu saja!" Gaara tidak mau kalah. "Gaara-kun, kau tidak menganggapku?!" Shion langsung mengeluarkan airmata palsunya.

"Sudah, sudah, Naruto dengan adiknya, aku dengan adikku, sedangkan Gaara dengan Sai! Tidak ada yang boleh memberi komentar!" Itachi selalu menjadi satu-satunya pria dewasa di antara ketiga pria di dekatnya itu. "Aku setuju!" jawab Sai dengan cepat. "Tidak buruk! Tapi, apa tidak lebih baik Gaara-kun dengan kak Naruto saja! Dan Sai denganku?!" Shion tidak rela bila dia tidak dengan Sai.

"Seperti apapun! Terserah kalian saja! Asalkan Hinata dengan kakaknya yang paling baik sedunia!" Itachi mulai menyombongkan diri. Kalau sudah mulai seperti itu Hinata dan yang lainnya harus segera menjauh, bila tidak ingin mendengar Itachi memuji dirinya sendiri. "Hei, tunggu aku!" Itachi segera berlari mengejar Hinata dan yang lainnya.

Hal-hal semacam itulah yang terjadi jika Gaara berani mengajak Hinata pergi jalan-jalan. Dia harus menahan amukan Moko, godaan Shion, amarah yang timbul karena kembaran Sasuke, Naruto dan bahkan Itachi juga. Situasi seperti ini membuatnya teringat pada saat pertama kali dia datang ke rumah Sasuke pada saat Sasuke sudah di Inggris. bokongnya digigit oleh Moko, saat acara liburan dengan Hinata, ada anak yang kebingungan mencari orangtuanya datang pada Hinata dan meminta bantuan, sehingga acara liburannya terganggu. Dan ternyata anak tersebut adalah anak suruhan Sai. Hinata tidak mungkin tega melihat anak yang sangat pandai berpura-pura itu, jadi Gaara harus mengikuti keinginan Hinata Belum lagi Sasuke yang selalu menelepon ketika Gaara sudah terlalu dekat dengan Hinata.

Gaara pun tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu tentang apa saja yang dilakukannya. Seperti Sasuke selalu mengawasinya dari balik layar, dan dimana saja ada kamera yang siap mengintainya. Apalagi, pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke masih dimenangkan oleh sang rival. Gaara sudah berusaha, namun tetap saja dia kalah, segala jenis permainan sudah dia coba. Mulai dari permainan orang dewasa sampai permainan yang seharusnya dimainkan oleh anak kecil, tapi tetap saja sang Uchiha dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah, benar-benar pertarungan yang sengit.

Dan kini, dengan tampang kusut, Gaara pulang ke rumahnya. "Aku pulang!" Gaara langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai dekat televisi. "Wah, sepertinya kacau lagi, ya!" Temari datang dengan banyak kalimat yang akan membuat Gaara semakin kesal. "Kali ini, bagian mana yang digigit?! Anak siapa yang hilang?! Rin, Rio atau Leo yang menarik Hinata menjauh darimu?! Berapa kali Sasuke mengirim pesan padamu?! Apa Shion punya cara baru untuk menggodamu?!"

"Tanya saja pada mereka!" Gaara langsung pergi dari tempatnya berbaring, lebih baik dia pergi ke kamarnya. Kalau Temari masih melihatnya, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Temari akan mengoceh dari sore hingga malam.

Segala sesuatunya berantakan karena Sasuke, selalu Sasuke. Sasuke itu ada di Inggris, tetapi hatinya masih di Jepang, jadi wajar kalau Sasuke terus menghantui Gaara. Gaara bisa mengerti hal itu, tetapi seharusnya Sasuke tidak usah sampai berlebihan seperti itu. Gaara di Jepang berwajah kusut, Sasuke di Inggris senyum-senyum membayangkan wajah kusut Tuan Sabaku.

To be Continued. . . . .

All : seperti yang kalian katakana, Mizuki Iori itu adalah Sasuke. Petama, Sasuke selalu ingin tertawa bila Hinata membicarakan tentang Iori. Kedua, Sasuke tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun yang Hinata sebut mirip hewan. Bahkan dia sendiri menyebut Hinata Kelinci. Itu, karena dia tidak terima disebut-sebut mirip dengan anjing oleh adiknya sendiri. Ada dua 3 orang yang tahu bahwa Iori itu adalah Sasuke. Salah satunya adalah Gaara dan yang dua lagi author yakin, kalian pasti tahu. Dan, yah, ini sudah berada pada akhir-akhir Oktober, yang artinya saya harus berhenti sejenak sampai pertengahan Desember, jadi November yang akan datang saya tidak akan update sya harap kalia masih maumenunggu.

Knp berakhir pada bulan Januari? Apa ceritanya sepanjang itu? Tidak, saya tidak mau bertele-tele. Itu semua hanya karena biar terlihat sangat serasi dengan judulnya.

Kalau boleh promosi, sya punya fic yang baru dipublish, judulnya You Belong With Me, silahkan dibaca bila anda memiliki waktu luang. Pairingnya masih sama.

Chibi beary: cinta itu selalu datang tanpa kita sadari, itulah mengapa Hinata tidak tahu tentang perasaannya sendiri. Dia mengira dia sayang Sasuke karena Sasuke kakaknya. Bukannya Sasuke bodoh, sejak awl Sasuke sudah bilang, dia akan keluar dari hidup Hinata sebagai kakaknya dan kembali sebagai seseorang yang baru, bukan Sasuke. Itulah Mizuki Iori yang bahkan sbelm Sasuke ke Inggris, dia sudah mencoba masuk ke bagian terdalam dari hati Hinata. Sasuke sedang berusaha. Keluarga Hyuuga pasti akan muncul. Mereka muncul pada permulaan konfliknya.


End file.
